I'm here
by Girisha1
Summary: This is a Fless fanfic. Sam is Tess's son and she helped Sam's friend a long time ago. Tess and Fletch are now friends, but what will happen when Tess goes somewhere she doesn't know? Will Fletch be there with her? Rated M so i can go anywhere with this story. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**No title**

Tess stopped outside the ED; she took a deep breath and felt great. She didn't have to worry about her relationship with Fletch anymore because she knew they decided to be friends. As she walked in she saw a fairly calm and quiet ED. Noel was stood at reception sorting out some files and Louise was taking some details from a patient.

'Morning Tess' Noel called from reception

'Hi Noel. Quiet today isn't it?' Tess replied as she walked up to him

'Yep, but you know what they say Tess; it's the calm before the storm'

'You don't really believe that stuff do you?'

'Oh you have to Tess; it's all true you know'

'Whatever you say Noel' Tess said as she walked in the direction of her office. As she entered she put her bag on the floor and took her jacket of and put it on the back of her chair. She changed into her scrubs before sitting down at her desk and checking her emails. As she flicked through the junk mail she came across an email that she didn't recognise. She opened it to see a photo of Sam's friend, his wife and his daughter. She smiled at the picture as she remembered switching her blood with his so he could keep his daughter. Underneath the picture it read 'Hi Mrs Bateman, I know I haven't spoken to you in a long time so I wanted to ask if we could meet up. Today at 5:00 would be good, I could come to the ED and we can go and see my daughter. Thank you.' Her first thought was _'Mrs Bateman - you couldn't be more wrong'_. She replied saying that that would be fine as her shift finished at 5:00 so it would be okay for her.

She walked out of her office and towards the staff room. As she entered she went and boiled the kettle, and took out her mug. As she looked at it she remembered how proud she felt when she received it. It read 'world's best mum'. She poured the water into the mug and added the coffee and stirred it around and around. She was lost in the moment but snapped out of it when she heard...

'It's true you know' Fletch said leaning against the door frame. She turned around slowly and saw that one person whose voice she could recognise anywhere.

'What is?' She replied confused

'World's best mum.' He said simply walking closer to her, 'you _are_ the world's best mum'

'Fletch...' She started

'Yeah... I know.' He said sadly. 'So, when does your shift start?' He replied softly

Tess looked at her watch and replied with, 'In about 2 minutes. What about you?'

'We're on the same shift... Remember?' he smiled at how forgetful she could be sometimes

'What..? Why are you smiling?' Tess asked confused but smiling

'...You would forget your head if it wasn't screwed on' he laughed

'You sound just like John' she laughed but then her face saddened

'Tess' Fletch said and moved closer and touched her arm. 'Are you okay? And who is John?'

'Yes, yes. I'm fine' she replied quickly, pulling her arm away from him before smiling again and saying, 'Everyone called him Abs, after asbestos. I'll tell you about him later but now we have work to do' she said as she walked out of the staff room with Fletch hot on her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Right, what have we got?' Zoe asks Dixie and Jeff while wheeling the patient into resus.

'Right, this is Mike Bateman, 48, RTC, car versus van, fractured tib and fib, irritated eyes from the air bag, suspected broken ribs, GCS 3 on scene and increased to 14 en route, BP 100 over 50, he's had 10mg of morphine and gas and air.' Dixie said confidently.

'Okay on 3. 1, 2, 3.' Dixie said as Zoe, Robyn and Ash moved him onto a bed in resus. As Dixie and Jeff left resus, Tess and Fletch entered. Tess looked at who was lying on the bed and froze, stuck to her spot.

'Tess?' Fletch whispered to Tess

'That's... That's.. Mike' Tess replied equally as quiet.

'Oh Tess...' Fletch replied

'I can't... I can't do this' Tess said as she stormed out of resus, turning a few heads. Fletch just went to follow her when he heard Zoe say, 'Fletch we could do with some help here.'

'Yeah, yeah right.' Fletch replied still looking at the door. As they treated Mike, Fletch payed him no attention.

'Nurse...' Mike croaked. Fletch didn't look at him, he just checked his pulse.

'Nurse.. Fletcher?' Mike said as he took Fletches hand of his wrist and looked at his name tag.

'What?!' Fletch spat

'Fletch!' Zoe said and stared at Fletch as if to say 'what the hell are you doing'.

'Im sorry, what?' Fletch replied in a softer tone, turning and looking at Mike

'Does a Tess Bateman work here?' He asked politely. Fletch's face turned to thunder and was just about to speak when Zoe called him over. Fletch walked over to Zoe and stood next to her.

'Fletch, you need to stop this. I don't like what this man did to Tess either but we can't let that interfere with our work. Okay?' Zoe whispered to Fletch

'Zoe, you don't understand. He broke her heart. She loved him and he just left, without even telling her. She was in pieces. When we were together she told me all this, and started crying. I've never seen Tess cry before, so this guy must have hurt her so badly.' Fletch said as he confided in Zoe

'Well, I didn't know that Fletch but you still can't take your anger out on him. Go outside and calm down.' Zoe said firmly

'But-' Fletch started

'No buts Fletch. Sort yourself out and then come back and treat that patient like you would any other.'

Fletch stormed out of resus and headed for the exit.

'Someone's angry' Fletch heard Max say quietly

'Shut the hell up Max!' Fletch shouted before going outside. Once there, he leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. While he was doing this he heard a noise. A noise that was familiar but also new to him. He tried to follow the noise and it sounded like it was coming from round the corner. As he slowly walked round the corner, he came face to face with a sight that broke his heart. He saw Tess sat on some steps crying into her hands.

'Oh Tess...' He mumbled under his breath. He walked over to where she was sat, and sat down beside her. She looked up, her puffy eyes and blotchy skin evident. Fletch looked into her eyes and embraced her in a hug. He could feel her shivering into his chest so he released her, took off his Holby hoody and wrapped it around her.

'He's back Fletch' Tess said her voice cracking mid sentence.

'I know Tess, I know.' Fletch embraced her in another hug and let her cry into his chest. As her sobs subsided, he released her once more, and looked into her eyes. He wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs, still looking directly at her. She couldn't break the gaze and neither could he. He then placed one arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder and he placed his head on top of hers.

Zoe walked outside in a desperate attempt to find Fletch as he had been missing for 20 minutes. As she walked round the corner she saw Tess and Fletch asleep in each other's arms. Fletch had his arms around Tess and she was curled up in his chest. '_They look so peaceful'_ thought Zoe. But, Zoe knew they had to get back to work. She shook Fletch first. His eyes opened slowly and Zoe's face materialised in front of him. He blinked a few times to see a clearer image of his surroundings. He looked down and saw a peaceful looking Tess.

'Fletch, sorry to interrupt but you have to wake up and get back to work' Zoe said quietly.

'Yeh, I'll wake Tess up and we will come in now.' Fletch whispered back. Zoe walked back into the ED surprised at what she just witnessed as she thought they weren't together anymore. She shook the thought from her mind as she continued with her work. Fletch looked back down at Tess and admired her beauty. '_She is absolutely gorgeous!'_ He thought. Fletch placed his fingers on Tess's cheek and followed the tear stains down her neck. Tess began to stir at his touch. She blinked and looked up to see Fletch looking back down at her, with his arms wrapped around her. She pulled away from Fletch's embrace and looked at him.

'Where are we?' She asked sleepily.

'On horrible, cold, metal stairs' he said and started to laugh, and Tess joined in. They both got up from the stairs and headed into the ED together. Max looked up to see Tess and Fletch laughing about something.

'Where have you been then Fletch? To a boxing match?' Max said while giggling to himself

'Oh ha-ha very funny' Fletch replied sarcastically

'What's he going on about?' Tess asked concerned

'Nothing, I was just angry, and that's why I went outside. I had to calm down' Fletch said while sighing

'Why were you angry?' Tess asked worried

'Well, it sounds stupid but because Mike asked if you worked here.' Fletch said as he hung his head in shame

'Oh, right.' Tess replied not wanting to think of Mike

'Tess.' Mike said standing up and making himself visible. Both Tess and Fletch looked up at him. Fletch gently touched Tess' arm to reassure her. She looked up at Fletch and then back at Mike.

'What do you want Mike? Haven't you been discharged yet?' Tess asked not exactly wanting to speak to him

'I have but I asked the receptionist if you work here and she said you did but she hadn't seen you for a while. Obviously, you two had other things to do than to actually work.' Mike said bluntly. Fletch quickly moved closer to Mike but Tess placed her hand firmly on his chest and looked up at him with pleading eyes. He looked at her and just nodded at her.

'What we do and how we work is none of your business. I don't want you here and no-one else does either, so why don't you just leave.' Tess said standing tall. Mike suddenly moved closer to Tess so that they were only an inch apart. Tess quickly reached back and discretely held onto Fletch's scrub top. He looked down and put his hand over hers.

'Fine, I'll go, but just after I teach this guy a lesson for touching my wife.' Mike says menacingly

'I am not your wife! And leave Fletch alone, all he does is care for me which is something you never did in all the years that we were married! Just leave!' Tess shouted at him, which started to draw a crowd. At this point Tess still had her hand discreetly clutching Fletch's scrubs. Mike then looked at Fletch, then at the crown and left, hobbling away on his crutches. As he left Tess let go of Fletch's scrubs and looked up at him. He could see the tears that were building up in her eyes so he led her into her office placing a hand on the small of her back.

'Right, the shows over people. Back to work.' Zoe shouted at the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Thank you Fletch' Tess said as she sat down on the chair behind her desk

'What for?' Fletch asked confused

'For being there for me. Thank you' Tess replied sincerely

'Anytime' Fletch said back smiling. 'I'll leave you to it then' he said as he left her office. Tess just sighed as she put her head on the desk.

Tess still had her head on the desk when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly lifted her head up from her desk and said, 'Come in.' She got the biggest shock of her life when the door opened. She got up out of her chair and sprinted to the door. She jumped into the visitors arms and he lifted her up and hugged her close to him. When he finally put Tess down she said, 'John, what are you doing here?'

'Still not going to call me Abs then?' He replied cheekily

'Of course not. Come in, come in' she said as she walked back into her office and sat behind her desk as he took a seat in front of it.

'Well, I haven't seen you in years, or Charlie or Zoe so I wanted to pay you a visit plus I have a surprise for you but that's later. How are you?' Abs said calmly

'I'm okay, I've been better. Mike has just been in and I had another shouting match with him as he was going to hurt Fletch.' Tess said tiredly

'Who's Fletch?' Abs asked confused

'Well he is a senior nurse here. His names Adrian but everyone calls him Fletch, and he was with me when I was arguing with Mike.' Tess said

'Wait, so you call him by his nickname but not me' he said while he winked at Tess. She started laughing and he joined in.

'What are you really doing here John?' Tess asked covering his hand with hers. Abs sighed and took a deep breath.

'I just needed a friendly face Tess. I need someone that I can lean on for once. Ellen used to be that person but she... She's gone now.' Abs said as tears cascaded down his cheeks. Tess walked round the desk, took his hands so he stood up, and enveloped him in a hug.

Fletch wanted to find Tess to ask if she wanted to go out, or get a drink so headed for her office. As he went up to her door, he looked through the window. He saw Tess hugging a tall, lanky man. He had sandy hair and he was crying. He watched as she released him, put her hands on his cheeks and wiped the tears away. They looked into each other's eyes and hugged each other again. Fletch was confused but made sure that he would ask her who he was later. He felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach so he walked away.

'Oh John' Tess said softly.

'I'm sorry Tess I didn't mean to put you on a downer. I just can't cope anymore.' He said quietly

'Now, if I know my John that's not how he would speak. He'd say "I am going to get through this with help from my favourite person"' she said, laughing at her comment. He started to laugh and she carried on with, 'Is that a smile I see?' And he nodded.

'Tess... Can I... Umm... Well... I don't have a place to stay since this trip wasn't exactly planned so-'

'Of course you can stay with me' Tess said peacefully

'Thank you Tess. ' He wiped away the remaining tears and took a deep breath. 'Now for that surprise!' He said as he grabbed her hand and half dragged her to the meeting room. They turned a few heads and received a wolf-whistle from Noel as all of Tess' colleagues saw where she was heading. Abs opened the door and Tess heard tango music.

'No...' Tess said taken aback

'Yepp... If I am coming back we are doing this.. The more practise the better, isn't that what you said to me Tess?' Abs said bravely, throwing Tess yet another wink.

'No.. Not in front of all of these.' Tess said pointing to a small crowd that had formed outside the meeting room.

'Of course... If we want to win that competition that I have entered us in for we need all the practise we can get' Abs said confidently while nudging Tess inside the room

'Fine... Fine' Tess said while grinning widely. They started to dance and the crowd got bigger and bigger. Soon Fletch wondered where everyone was. He saw the large crowd and walked over to them.

'What's everyone looking at?' He said to himself as he budged in to the front of the crowd. He saw Tess dancing with the person he had seen earlier. They were doing the tango, just like he and Tess did except they did the salsa. It was even in the same room. Fletch was taken aback by that mans hands on Tess's waist. The same pang of jealousy that he had felt earlier came back but this time harder and stronger. He stormed off in the direction of the staff room, and Zoe noticed his facial expressions and body language. She had seen that look so many times. Jealousy. She followed him into the staff room where she saw him punch a locker.

'Calm down Fletch' she said soothingly

'How can I calm down when he's in there with his hands all over her! Who is he anyway?!' Fletch spat

'That is Abs Denham, he used to be a nurse here. He was one of Tess' best friends. Nothing is going on between them they used to be dance partners. How do you think she knew how to do the Salsa... Because they did it together.' Zoe said

'But... Why does it have to be like this Zoe?' Fletch asked while going to sit down on a barstool.

'Like what?' Zoe asked confused

'Why can't we just be together without any distractions? Why can't it just be simple? I love her Zoe, I love her with all of my heart and I want her with me all of the time. I can't stand it when she's away from me. I want to keep her safe, to protect her and to comfort her when she needs me like I did today on the steps. I want to be able to wake up and turn over to see her laid next to me. I need her, otherwise I feel lost. That night we spent together... It was the best night of my life and I want every night to be like that one.' Fletch said as he poured his heart out to Zoe who had taken a seat opposite him.

'I don't know why Fletch. But you obviously love her and I know that she loves you too,' Fletch looked up at Zoe tears evident in his eyes, 'She doesn't want to break you up from your family. She loves you too much to hurt you like that. You know Tess better than anyone, you know she will break her own heart if it saves all of the hearts of a family.' Zoe said calmly

'But I want her Zoe. I need her.' Fletch said as a tear dropped down his face. He quickly wiped it away, not wanting to show any weakness.

'I know Fletch but it's not that simple is it?' Zoe replied

'I love her' Fletch whispered.

Neither Fletch, nor Zoe realised that Abs and Tess' dance had finished a good 3 minutes ago and Abs was stood outside the staff room listening in to the conversation. Abs felt a tear fall from his eye as he thought about Ellen. He knew from what Fletch was saying how much Fletch loved Tess and that they had obviously had a previous relationship. Abs walked away and headed to Tess's office. He knocked and walked in. Tess was sat as her desk filling in some sort of form.

'Tess' Abs said

'Yep' she replied happily

'We need to talk...' Abs said carefully as he sat down

'What? What's wrong?' Tess asked clearly worried

'Theres nothing wrong with me but I have just listened to a conversation between Fletch and Zoe.' He said cautiously. Tess quickly caught where Abs was going with this and she just sighed.

'He loves you Tess. He loves you it's all of his heart. He said he wants you, he needs you. He said he feels lost when you're not with him. He wants to care for you, protect you, keep you safe, and comfort you like he did today on the steps or something?' He said and Tess remembered how she had been crying and he had come to comfort her by just holding her. 'He was crying because he wants you and loves you so much.' Tess looked up at this; she had never once seen Fletch cry. He was always the strong one, the one who comforted _her_ when she needed it.

'I love him too.' Tess said quietly

'So, why aren't you with him then?' Abs asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world

'I can't split up his family, keep him away from his kids. I love him too much to hurt him.' She said with a bit more confidence.

'Okay... You have to do something Tess you both clearly love each other and you can't go on like this.' Abs said soothingly

'I know' Tess said.

'Wll are you going to tell me what happened between you two then?' Abs said slowly

'I can't John, I just can't.' Tess said disheartened

'Come on Tess, I am one of your best friends, you can't tell me anything and everything and you know I won't judge you.' And said while moving his hand so it was clutching Tess' supportively

'Well, we spent a night together when I helped a boy after he had been stabbed. I was terrified and one of the attackers mums followed me home, and so did Fletch. I calmed her down and sent her home. He knew I wasn't okay even when I said I was. That was the best night of my life, and I wish every night was like that.' Tess said while tears slipped down her face

'Keep going Tess, I'm listening.' Abs said comfortingly

'A few weeks later I felt sick and nauseous so I asked Zoe to do a blood test. I was pregnant. I took a few weeks away and had an abortion. I didn't tell Fletch and one day he came to my house in the morning and I nearly fainted. He looked at my medical history and by the end of the day found out I had an abortion. A few weeks later we decided to become friends as we couldn't stay like we were any longer.' I said as I was crying heavily.

'Oh Tess come here...' He said as he walked round the desk and hugged her lovingly. 'It looks like your the once who can't cope' Abs said while rubbing Tess' back. Once she had calmed down she gave him her house keys and told him that she was going to meet Sam's friend, Steven, to have a catch up. He left and she got on with her remaining paperwork.

At the end of Tess's shift she went to the staff room to get her coat. She opened her locker and took it out along with her bag. She glanced up at the clock. _5:10 - great I'm late_ Tess thought to herself.

'Ohhh... Finally the end of the day!' Fletch said as he entered the staff room

'Thank god' Tess said as she laughed

'Fancy coming for a drink?' Fletch asked carefully.

'As much as I would love to, I can't I am off to see Sam's friend, Steven, and his wife and daughter for a catch up' Tess said with a smile. Fletch looked confused as Tess told him that the last time she had seen them was years ago. So, to see them again surprised him.

'Right, okay. Well have fun' he said happily trying not to sound concerned.

'I will' she replied happily. Just as Tess got near the staff room door Fletch said, 'it's good to see you smile again' as he smiled at her. She just smiled in response and left.

Fletch got changed out of his scrubs and left the staff room. After he said good bye to his colleagues he made for the exit.

'Fletch!' He heard someone shout. He turned around and realised it was Charlie.

'Yes Charlie' Fletch said cheerfully

'Could you cover my shift for me please' Charlie asked hopefully

'Charlie mate I have to get back home and-' Fletch began

'Come on Fletch, My car is supposed to be getting an MOT and I totally forgot and they can't change the time because of so many cars being booked in already. I couldn't find Tess otherwise I would've asked her. Come one, I promise I'll cover one of your shifts next week.' Charlie begged.

'Fine, but I'll hold you to that' Fletch said as he surrendered. 'I hope your car passes the MOT unlike Tess' when I first came here!' I shouted at Charlie as he walked out of the ED. I smiled to myself as I remember that day when I fixed Tess' car, and the face she pulled when I winked at her.

'Back to work then!' Fletch said to himself and the colleagues surrounding him, who laughed.

As Tess walked out of the ED she saw Sam's friend, Steven, stood beside a car. He looked nervous, but she assumed that was just the shock of seeing her again.

'Steven.' Tess said to get his attention

'Mrs Bateman' he said, sounding relieved as he hugged her. As she broke away from the embrace she had to put something right.

'Actually Steven, it's Miss Bateman' Tess said sadly.

'Ohh I'm sorry Miss Bateman.' He said sadly

'Don't be, it wasn't your fault. And please, call me Tess.' Tess said happily

'Okay Miss Batem- Sorry Tess' he said, 'shall we go and see my daughter then?' he asked.

'Yes that will be lovely, and thank you for this Steven.' Tess said. She walked round to the passenger side of the car and got in as he got in the drivers seat and turned on the car. As Tess was in the car she realised that this wasn't the way to their house.

'Steven, where are we going?' Tess asked worried

'Oh, we moved into a bigger house, sorry for not telling you Tess' Steven replied shakily

'Oh, it's okay, don't worry about it' Tess said as she relaxed back into her seat.

Fletch walked into the staff room and saw Zoe flicking through a magazine with a cup of coffee in her hand.

'I thought you had finished your shift?' Zoe asked without looking up

'Well, I did but then Charlie asked me to cover a shift, because his car is going for an MOT and he couldn't find Tess.' Fletch explained while changing into his scrub top.

'Oh right, well where's Tess?' Zoe questioned finally looking up from her magazine.

'She's gone to visit Sam's friend. I can't remember his name, I think it's Steven. But it confused me because... Actually it doesn't matter.' Fletch said, saying the last part a bit quicker than the rest.

'No, go on do tell.' Zoe said. Fletch hesitantly went and sat down on a stool opposite Zoe.

'It's just that Tess told me that she hadn't seen Steven, his wife and his daughter for years. So, why would he want to suddenly get in contact with her again, unless he wants something from her. She swapped her blood for his so he could live and she gave him some money. She saved his life so what more can he ask for? She's done enough for him, but she will help anyone who needs it.' Fletch said spilling out all of his thoughts. Zoe just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

'Fletch, could I ask you one question?' Zoe said cautiously

'Yeah...' Fletch replied

'Why does this bother you? Yes she helps him, but have you ever thought it's because her son isn't here for her to help so she just helps... Steven instead?' Zoe said

'Well, it's not... It doesn't... Um... Even if she does it for that reason she gives too much to him. I have a weird feeling about this, and I know it sounds crazy but it's there in the pit of my stomach.'

Fletch said genuinely.

'She'll be fine Fletch. Now I'm going back to work so get changed, and get to work.' Zoe said. Fletch sighed and got changed. Fletch's phone started to ring, so he lunged forward to answer it; hoping it was Tess. His face dropped as he looked at the caller ID. His phone read _Natalie_ as it continued to ring. Fletch didn't pick it up and it stopped ringing. He knew she would ring back so he pocketed his phone.

Tess was staring out of the window taking in the route so if she needed to come back she would know where to go. She was looking around and the place seemed industrial and deserted. There were no houses around and not a person in sight. Just then Steven turned a corner and Tess assumed that was the route so didn't question anything.

Back at Holby ED, Fletch was busy working on a patient. His mind wasn't fully focused as he was worried about Tess. He knew she would be fine but the feeling in the pit of his stomach told him differently. As he checked the patients BP he was still in a daydream but snapped out of it when he heard, 'A woman?' The patient said.

'Excuse me?' Fletch replied confused, as he didn't really hear that

'Are you thinking about a woman?' The patient asked. He was male and his name was Paul.

'Umm... Maybe' Fletch said

'No you are. I've seen that look before. You're worried about her, worried something is going to happen to her.' Fletch just stood still, his mouth wide with disbelief, 'I've had the same look. Don't worry she'll be fine, trust me. I worried about a woman all day, but she was fine. It just takes up your time and with you, it messes with your work.' Paul said. Fletch didn't say anything but just nodded and walked away. He went to the staff room and made myself a cup of tea. He brought his tea over to the table and sat on the stool. He placed his arms on the table and rested his head on them. He felt tired, concerned and worried.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steven pulled up outside a rundown skip. He cut the ignition and got out. Tess looked at where they were and then looked at Steven as he opened her door for her.

'Where are we Steven?' Tess asked scared

'Just follow me... Please Tess' he said shakily, and nervously. Tess followed him and he held her arm so she wouldn't go anywhere. They walked in and climbed 2 flights of stairs.

'Steven tell me where we are. What are we doing here?' Tess asked worried

'We are at Farmead Disposal Skip and you'll soon find out why we are here.' Steven's voice shook as he said it and he was physically shaking.

When they reached the floor they wanted Tess noticed a big hole in the middle of the floor. She discretely took her phone out of her bag and put it in her pocket so it would be easy to reach if she needed it. When they got to the top there was a group of people there. As they all turned around Tess nearly had a heart attack as she saw the person standing directly in front of her.

At Holby, Fletch heard someone enter and sit down opposite them. He looked up, it was Abs.

'I know' Abs said simply

'You heard my conversation with Zoe?' Fletch asked

'Yes. And went to see Tess afterwards. You do know she loves you too?' Abs said and Fletch looked up at him

'She has never said it. When I first told her that I loved her, she said she didn't feel the same way.' Fletch said.

'You do realise she said that to protect you. Of course she loves you, it's obvious. She just doesn't want to split you up from your children because she knows how it feels. She couldn't bear to hurt you.' Abs said firmly

'I just can't seem to do anything right at the moment.' Fletch said, clearly exhausted by working a double shift.

'Just keep trying... You'll see.' Abs said and then got up and left Fletch to his thoughts.

After Tess realised that she wasn't dreaming she was trying to make sense of her situation. Mike. That's who she saw in front of her. He left her, not the other way around. There was a group of men stood near Mike, a few on either side of him. Steven still had hold of the top of her arm, and was now holding it firmly. Tess tried to get away but Steven continued to hold her.

'I'm sorry Tess, I am. But, he said if I didn't bring you here he would hurt my daughter.' Steven said nervously

'Let me go Steven!' Tess shouted trying to get away

'So Tess, we meet again. In better circumstances I would say since that bloke isn't here. What his name... Fletch? Yeh him. Nah you're better off without him, he's not like you. He seems kind and friendly, which is more than I can say about you.' Mike said evilly

'You don't know anything about Fletch! And you don't know anything about me! You left me and not the other way round! Just let me go and leave me alone!' Tess screamed at Mike. He hopped forward on his crutches and dragged her over to a wall where he grabbed her hair and pinned her to it.

'I know more about you than anyone ever could. Just get that nurse man out of your head. You broke my heart and now I'm going to break you!' Mike whispered into her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck and she felt extremely uncomfortable. All that Tess could think about was Fletch. She wished he was here, she wished he could save her and be there to comfort her. All she wanted and needed at this moment in time was Fletch.

'How did I break your heart when you left me?!' Tess thought the best idea was to talk to him to prolong what he was going to do with her.

'My life went down the pan when you left, and it's your fault I was injured today!' He shouted as he threw Tess on the floor.

'No! Tess I'm sorry, he said he'd give me money if I did it! He promised me! I need it! I can't cope, and I haven't eaten for days! I'm sorry!' Steven screamed as he ran over to Tess but Mike caught him and shoved him back.

'I'm sorry.' Steven whispered to himself.

'Fletch... Fletch... Woohoo' Max said as he clicked his fingers in front of Fletch's eyes as Fletch rested on the reception desk.

'What?' Fletch replied

'What were you thinking about?' Max asked

'Umm... Nothing... Nothing' fletch said quickly as he walked over to the nurses station. He made his way to a computer and sat down on it. He went onto his emails and logged out. He knew the username and password but was this right? He could find out if Tess was okay and the information he needed with a few simple clicks. When they were together, she told him her password and he was surprised at how easy it was. He looked around to make sure no-one was watching before logging on as Tess. He searched through her emails, constantly checking if he was being watched. He found the email he wanted and briefly read through it. He slammed his hands down on the desk as the email didn't tell him anything he wanted to know. He quickly logged of just in time, because Charlie walked over, shocked at Fletch getting angry.

'What's the matter Fletch?' Charlie asked calmly

'Nothing Charlie... Just nothing.' Fletch said as he walked of and headed into resus. He saw Zoe working on a patient and went to help. After he was done, he took of his gloves and threw them into the bin. He walked out of resus at a brisk pace. He headed for the exit and stood outside with his hands in his pockets looking far into the distance, clearly in deep thought. He just couldn't get Tess out of his mind. The weird feeling in the pit of his stomach got stronger every second. He just wanted to see her again, to see she was safe. To run up to her and embrace her. To touch her and look at her. To kiss her, like the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'I didn't do anything, please... Please I didn't...' Tess wailed as she tears started to fall down her face. Mike hopped over to her and bent down on the floor where she was. He put his face in front of hers and kissed her hard. She tried to pull away but he put his hand on the back of her neck and squeezed her. She tried to scream but every time she did he just squeezed harder. She swiftly kneed him in the stomach and he relinquished his grip on her. She tried to get up of the floor but he grabbed her legs. At this point all of the men had left apart from Steven who was stood watching in shock.

'Get off me... Please, let me go!' Tess screamed as she tried to get free. Mike just tightened his grip on her and pulled her back down to him so he was on top of her. He held her wrists above her head so she couldn't move, as he put his good leg on top of hers and moved his body weight onto it. As she struggled against him Steven ran over to her and pushed Mike of her. Steven tried to help Tess up but before he could Mike stood himself up, with help from his crutches and punched Steven in the face. Steven fell down and hit his head of he concrete floor; ending up unconscious.

'No!' Tess screamed. She got up of the floor and started hitting Mike. He just grabbed her hands and walked her backwards. She was wincing since he held her tight. He suddenly stopped. Tess stepped backwards but there was no floor there. Tess squealed loudly and Mike quickly pulled her back so she was stood at the edge of the massive hole in the floor.

'Now you are going to do what it tell you or... Well you know what I will do.' Mike said maliciously.

'It's not the first time you've hurt me is it!' Tess screamed in his face. He pushed her back so that her body was angled; making her body lean over the gaping hole. Mike smiled evilly at her.

'You hurt me. You left me. Everything that has went bad in my life is down to you! And you've moved on now haven't you. You've moved on to that nurse! That's right, I saw you, hold on to his top when I got close to you. I saw how he moved his hand down so that he was holding yours! How dare you! You are meant to be my wife, you cheating cow!' He shouted angrily as he moved her even further over the hole. She looked down and saw a skip underneath her filled with glass. She quickly looked back up terrified at the thought of being in there. Then she thought of Fletch and what he must be doing. She just wanted to see him, to hold him. To have him protect her and make her feel safe. To save her from this.

'I am not your wife anymore! You left me! And yes I have moved on and I would rather be with any man than with you! Fletch loves me more than you ever did! And I love him!' She screamed, her voice fluctuating as a result of her nerves. He was so shocked that she had moved on that he let go of her. Tess screamed. Seconds later Mike heard glass breaking and a thud. He fell to the floor and peered over the edge. He started to cry as he saw Tess's body impaled with glass.

'Tess!' He screamed though tears. He heard her groan. He got out his phone and went to dial 999 but then stopped. He thought about it. The police would come and find I'm at the top. They would arrest him again. He couldn't deal with it. He looked back and saw Steven, still unconscious on the floor. He got up of the floor and hopped away on his crutches as fast as he can. His vision became blurry as the tears built up in his eyes. He got in the car parched around the back and quickly wiped them away.

'Drive.' Mike said to the man sat in the drivers seat. All the men in the back of the car looked at each other quickly. They thought he was going to bring the woman back with him.

'Where is she?' The driver asked looking at Mike.

'Just drive.' He said firmer this time.

'We had a deal.' The driver said

'I'll get you another woman. Just go!' Mike shouted. The driver sped of and went out of the car park. He turned right and then headed into the city.

Fletch walked back into the ED and went to the nurses station to see which patients needed to be seen. There were 3 that were going to breach and he knew, with Tess and Charlie not being here that he was the senior nurse.

'Right, nurses gather round please!' He shouted about everyone. All the nurses formed a circle and he checked to make sure that there was no-one missing.

'Right since Charlie and Tess aren't here I am the senior nurse. So I want someone to explain to me why there are 3 nurses going to breach.' He said as calmly as he could, even though he just wanted to scream. Everyone just looked at each other and Robyn and Jamie were surprised at how authoritative Fletch was.

'Right no-one can tell me?' Fletch said. He was becoming more angry by the minute but not because of the breaches. He still had a Tess on his mind but knew he couldn't do anything about it.

'Right, Robyn I want you to take cubicle 5, Jamie take cubicle 2 and Rita take cubicle 7. That's it everyone. Now back to work!' Fletch said and then walked in the direction of resus. Just as he was going to push the doors open his phone started to ring. As quickly as he could he got it out of his pocket only to be disappointed once more. Natalie's name flashed on the screen again. He knew he had to answer it this time otherwise she would suspect something. He sighed heavily and pressed 'answer'.

_'Adrian? Where are you? You were meant to be home hours ago!' _Natalie shouted over the phone.

_'Yes, but I had to cover another shift because Charlie had to leave. I'm sorry but I'll be home in a few more hours.' _Fletch said. He couldn't be bothered to argue anymore.

_'That's not good enough Adrian! You couldn't even be bothered to ring me!' _Natalie said.

_'I know. I will be home later but I have to go now. Bye.' _Fletch said quickly and hug up the phone. He put it back in his pocket and just stood outside resus. He thought about telling Natalie, how would she react? Then he thought about Tess. He couldn't break her heart, ever. He would lay down his life for her without a doubt. He would protect her from anything and everything. And he would be her best friend, always. Say something when she needed comfort and offer himself to her when she didn't need words.

'Oi!' Max shouted over to Fletch. He snapped out of his daydream and walked over to Max.

'Yeah?' Fletch asked confused

'Who was that on the phone, you didn't exactly seem pleased.' Max asked carefully

'Oh, just the Mrs checking up on me because I forgot to ring her. I'm just tired.' Fletch said lying about just being tired. He was but he didn't like Natalie ringing him every time he did something on his own.

'Oh alright.' Max said. 'You better get back to work. It looks like Zoe is gunna burst in a minute.' Max said and both of them peered into resus to see a red faced Zoe performing CPR on a patient while telling a nurse what to do and looking for other members of staff to help her.

'Oh yeh you're right.' Fletch said. He walked past resus and found Ash.

'Ash, you couldn't help in resus could you? Zoe's doing it all by herself in there.'

'Yes, I was just heading there.' Ash said while they walked to resus. They entered and it was chaos.

'I'm going to call it. Is everyone agreed?' Zoe said and everyone around the bed nodded. 'Okay, time of death 22:30. Good effort everyone.' Zoe said, panting slightly. She looked up at us and stood tall, hands on her hips, with blood down the right side of her face. 'Nice of you to join us.' She said angrily. 'Where have you been?! There are hardly any nurses here!' She said as she glanced at Fletch.

'I had to sort out cubicles, 3 were about to breach and Tess and Charlie aren't here as you know.' Fletch replied calmly.

'Well _you_ still could have come in here after you sorted out cubicles.'

'I know. I'm sorry.'

'Well, at least you're here now.' Zoe said as she walked over to the side and got a wipe. She started wiping the blood of her face and Fletch and Ash exchanged a look. Then they both burst out laughing.

'What?' Zoe asked them. They both just looked down at her dress. She had blood all over it and she didn't even realise.

'Oh! This is my favourite dress!' Zoe said in disbelief. Ash and Fletch just laughed harder.

'Stop laughing! I need to change, so I presume you can hold the fort.' She asked. They just nodded in between laughing.

Tess tried to grab her phone from her pocket but as she moved her hand she cried out in pain. She slowly lifted her other arm and went into her pocket. The phone wasn't there. She searched around with her hand carefully and touched something plastic. She knew it was her phone but she couldn't reach it enough to pick it up. She reached as far as she could and cried with pain while she did. She was determined to get her phone but it hurt so much. After trying to reach her phone and going through agony she finally grabbed it. She brought it up to her face so she could see what she was doing. The screen was cracked and the back of it was missing. She clicked on _'contacts' _and scrolled through them until she found the one she wanted. The one she needed. She hesitated before she clicked _'ring'_.

Fletch walked out of resus and saw only a few people sat in the waiting area. It was normally busy all the time but it was quiet, like this morning. He walked over to the nurses station and looked still the board. It was all yellow and Fletch was nearly finished his shift. He had an hour to go and he was looking forward to going to sleep. He sat don at a computer and was filling in some forms for patients.

'Right, that's it fletch. You have been iffy all day. What's the matter?' Charlie said. Fletch didn't realise that Charlie was stood behind him and jumped when he spoke. Fletch turned around, looked at him and sighed. He took a couple of minutes, thinking of what he should say and how to word it. Finally he plucked up the courage to speak.

'Tess.' He said simply, and looked down. Charlie knew what had happened between them but didn't understand what Fletch was trying to get at.

'What about Tess?' Charlie asked

'I'm worried about her.' Fletch said, still looking down.

'Why?'

'She went somewhere with Steven... And I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I just can't stop thinking about her.' Fletch said and finally looked up at Charlie. Charlie didn't know what to say. He knew Tess would be okay but couldn't tell Fletch that the feeling in his stomach is something he is imagining.

'I know Steven. I visited him, his wife, his daughter and Tess when Tess quit her job and he was really nice. She will be fine, stop worrying about her.' Charlie said calmly. Fletch just nodded, closed the files and walked off. He was walking to reception to get some files of Louise when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He wasn't as quick to get it out of his pocket as he just thought it would be Natalie ringing him again. He got it out of his pocket and as he looked at the name flashing on the screen, his heart dropped. _'Tess' _flashed on the screen.

Tess lifted the phone to her ear and winced at the pain. Tears were still cascading down her face as the pain was unbearable. She was breathing deeply to try and ease the pain. She moved her hand down to her stomach and lifted it back up. She looked at her hand and it was covered in blood. The phone was ringing and she was hoping that he would answer and not ignore it. She hoped he had taken it out of his locker. The ringing stopped and tears flowed more heavily as she thought he didn't answer. But just then she took a sharp breath as she heard,

'Tess!?' Fletch said. She could hear the urgency in his voice; he was obviously worried about her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fletch answered his phone as quickly as he could.

_'Tess!?'_ He said urgently, wanting her to be safe.

_'Fletch...'_ She whispered quietly. He could hear her crying and his heart broke and the sound. His eyes were filling up with tears. Louise noticed this but didn't want to make it any worse.

_'Tess! What's the matter?!'_ Fletch said

_'Help me...' _Tess said, he eyes fluttering open and closed as she was so tired she just wanted to go to sleep.

_'Where are you? I'll come and get you!'_ Fletch shouted down the phone, turning a few heads in the process. Zoe exited resus and heard Fletch shouting down the phone. Charlie also made his way to reception to witness the same thing. They both stood staring at Fletch.

_'Help. I'm at... I'm... Farmead... Disposal...' _Tess said with exhaustion.

_'Where? I can't hear you Tess! Please speak louder!' _He said while a tear escaped his eye. He quickly brushed it away so no-one noticed; except Zoe and Charlie. They looked at each other.

With every ounce of strength left, Tess tried to shout, _'Farmead... Disposal...'_ Tess said but then all she heard was a beeping noise. She pulled her arm away from her ear and winced. As she looked at the cracked screen of her phone it read _'low battery - shutting down'_ and the tears cascaded down her cheeks. She just hope he heard. She hoped he would come and help her. Fletch heard what Tess said but she didn't finish. He heard a beeping noise. He looked at his phone and it read _'call ended' _he looked up to see staff and patients looking at him. He didn't know what to do. He thought about driving around the Farmead estate but that wouldn't help. He scanned everywhere for anything that could help him and spotted the computer. He made him way round the reception desk.

'Fletch? What are you doing?' Louise said confused.

'Just move!... Please.' Fletch shouted, saying the last part softer. She moved away from the computer and studied his body language. All the staff knew it was Tess as that's what he shouted down the phone but no-one knew anything else. Fletch quickly typed in 'Farmead Disposal'. The first website that came up was 'Farmead Disposal Skip' and he looked at the address and wrote it down on a notepad that was beside the computer. He ran into the into the staff room and opened his locker to retrieve his ambulance jacket. He ran through reception and just as he was going to exit he looked back at Zoe and Charlie.

'Set up resus!' He shouted at them as he made his way out of the hospital and sprinted towards the ambulance bay. Zoe and Charlie looked at each other, scared at what could have happened to Tess. They made their way towards resus and started to set it up.

Fletch entered and slowed down, panting. He found Jeff and Dixie cleaning the back of the ambulance.

'Guys! I need you!' He said panting

'Fletch? What's up mate?' Jeff said worried

'Please, can we go?' He asked not wanting to reveal to much information

'Umm yeah, where to sweetheart?' Dixie asked

'Farmead Disposal Skip. Do you know it?' Fletch asked while getting in the back of the ambulance. Jeff and Disie got in the front and Fletch shut the back doors.

'Yep we know it mate.' Jeff said. 'Who's in trouble?' He asked. Fletch knew he had to tell them now.

'Tess.' He said while another tear left his eye. Dixie looked back to see Fletch with a tear down his face. She reached back and placed a hand on his knee as Jeff sped off.

'She'll be okay sweetie, don't you worry.' Dixie said to him and he nodded while wiping away the tear. Jeff was going extra fast since she was one of them. As they arrived in the car park Fletch jumped out while they were still driving.

'Oi!' Dixie shouted as she got out and followed him.

He sprinted into the building and stopped once he was inside.

'Tess!' He screamed at the top of his lungs and it echoed inside the building. He heard a groaning coming from the centre of the building. He looked at the skip and ran towards it. It was so high he couldn't see anything but noticed a few crates stood against the wall. He quickly grabbed them and piled them on top of each other. He climbed on top of them and as he looked in the skip he froze with shock. After realising who was in the skip he got into it. He carefully made his way to her trying not to cut himself on the glass. He winced as a piece of glass caught his leg and it started bleeding. He looked at it and ignored it. Once he made it to Tess he grabbed her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Once she realised who it was she started crying. He tried to wipe away her tears but they were too fast. Emotions were overwhelming him as he placed a soft kiss upon her lips. He went onto his knees and entwined his fingers with hers. With his other hand he gently stroked her hair. He also started to cry.

'Don't... Don't cry... Please' she said quietly.

'It's okay... It's okay... I'm here... I'm here and I always will be... I'll never let you out of my sight again' he said as he chuckled. She laughed to but groaned in pain. Fletch looked down at her body to see embedded glass in her abdomen, legs and in one arm. He took of his ambulance jacket and pushed it on her arm to try and stem the bleed. As he did this she cried with pain.

'I know... I know... Don't worry, I'm here and help is here too.' Fletch said as Dixie and Jeff made their way into the building.

'Fletch!' Dixie shouted.

'In here!' Fletch shouted back, his voice wavering with emotions. He took of his scrub top and placed it on her abdomen. He pushed it down and around the cut. She screamed in pain again and tears fell quicker on both their faces. He then put his hand back in Tess'. Dixie climbed onto the crates and saw them together. She realised Fletch was crying and holding her hand but didn't say anything. Instead she just jumped down of the crates.

'Right, their is a load of glass in there and we can't get her out. We need the fire crew.' Dixie said to Jeff quietly

'Right, I'm on it.' Jeff said as he got out his radio. '3006 to control, female in glass skip, requesting fire crew.' He said into it. And a few minutes later they heard,

'Control to 3006 fire crew are on it's way.'

Dixie climbed back onto the crates and Fletch looked up at her.

'Show off' Tess mumbled quietly

'What?' Fletch said moving closer to Tess so he could hear her. He could feel the hot air on his ear as he put his head over her face.

'Show off' she repeated a little louder than before. He laughed through his tears and wiped them of his face. He moved his lips to her ear and thought of what to say.

'Always' he said cheekily and she laughed but screamed in pain as she moved a little by accident.

'Dixie, can you give me a cannula and some morphine please? She is in pain here.' Fletch said with urgency.

'Of course' Dixie said and got of the crates to get her medical kit of the floor. Fletch brushed one hand through her hair and down her face, wiping the tears away. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and for one moment all the pain disappeared and she just wanted this feeling to last forever. Dixie got back onto the crate and got a big shock. She saw Fletch leaned over Tess kissing her. Fletch pulled back slowly and continued to rake his fingers through her hair. He stroked the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

'Fletch.' Dixie called over

'Yep, I'm coming.' Fletch said. He went to go over to Dixie but Tess still had a firm grip on his hand.

'No, don't go... Don't... Don't leave me' Tess said weakly

'Hey... Hey... I'm not leaving... I am just getting you something for the pain okay. I told you... I'm here.' Fletch said as he put himself back in the view of Tess. He then went over to Dixie and took the cannula and the morphine back to Tess.

'Right you'll feel a sharp scratch, okay?' He told Tess and he heard a groan back. Her eyes began to slowly close. 'I love you...' She said in a deep sigh.

'No Tess! Stay with me yeh! I love you!' Fletch said worried. 'Dixie she's unconscious!' Fletch shouted at Dixie.

'Right we have to get her out!' Jeff said, frustrated still how long the fire crew were taking. Both Jeff and Dixie got into the skip and walked closer to Tess, trying to avoid getting cut. Just en the fire crew ran into the building.

'Hello!' Someone shouted. Jeff popped his head above the skip and waved his hands in the air 'Over here!' He shouted at them. 'The cavalry's arrived' he said to Fletch and Dixie. Dixie took of her jacket and placed it around Fletch who was shivering. He zipped it up and smiled weakly at Dixie. The fire crew entered the skip and got to work. Dixie sedated her and then the fire crew got her out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dixie and Jeff put Tess onto the trolley and into the back of the ambulance. Fletch got in the back with her and a Dixie and Jeff got in the front. Dixie closed the back doors and sat next to Fletch as Jeff drove off. Tess was unconscious and had dressings over all her wounds. Fletch didn't care that Dixie was there and he reached over and took Tess' hand. He weaved his fingers through hers and held her hand tight. After 2 minutes of driving Tess' eyes flickered and her fingers started to move. Fletch looked at her and kneeled down next to her.

'Tess?' He said gently.

'Mmmmm' he heard

'Tess squeeze my hand if you can hear me please.' Fletch said and he felt her squeeze it.

'Good girl.' Dixie said glancing at Fletch. Tess opened her eyes more and heard sirens. She knew she was in an ambulance. She tried to move her hand but felt something weighing it down. She looked over to her hand and realised Fletch was holding it. She smiled at this and tightened her grip on his hand. He realised this and looked over her and moved his fingers through her hair.

'I told you I'm here' Fletch said while smiling. Tess smiled back.

'Always?' She questioned

'Always.' He said simply and looked up at Dixie who was watching them in awe.

'Fletch, it's alright. I saw you in the skip. It fine and don't worry, I won't tell anyone.' Dixie said quietly and Fletch smiled at her. He mouthed _'thank you' _and then kissed Tess softly to which she responded. When he broke away he smiled at her and sat back in his seat still having a tight hold on her hand.

As they pulled up outside the ED, Jeff got out of his seat and opened the back door. Dixie and Fletch climbed out and they pulled the trolley out. Zoe, Ash, Rita, Abs and Charlie were waiting for them as Jeff had radioed ahead.

'Right Dixie what have we got?' Zoe asked as they surrounded Tess' bed and pushed her through to resus.

'Okay, this is Tess Bateman, 46, embedded glass in her abdomen, legs and in her left arm, she's had 10 of morphine, GCS 10 on scene, dropped to 4, and then returned to 10 en route, BP 130 over 90 and pulse 86.' Dixie said confidently.

'Right on me, 1.. 2.. 3.. Lift...' Dixie said and they moved her onto the other bed. Fletch had followed them through to resus but just stood staring at Tess not being able to move from the corner of resus. He snapped out of it as Zoe started speaking.

'Okay I want a CT, abdomen ultrasound and a full body X-Ray.' Zoe said as she examined the wounds on Tess' body.

'Do you want a litre of saline too?' Abs asked

'Yes please.'

Fletch's mind was swirling around and around. He didn't know what to do. Tess was here, in so much pain and she had declared her love for him. While, Natalie was at home ringing Fletch every two minutes, when there was no love between them. He knew what he had to do. He had to tell Nat tonight. He couldn't let Tess go home alone after this and he wanted to be with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Fletch... Fletch!' Robyn said while grabbing his arm. Fletch snapped out of it and looked at her. 'Lets get you to a cubicle to sort that leg out, yeh?' Robyn said sweetly while taking him out of resus and guiding him towards cubicles. Once in a cubicle, Fletch looked down at his leg to see it dripping with blood. He'd forgotten that he was injured; too full of the adrenaline that was pumping round his body. It was starting to wear of and he could feel the pain.

'Okay, I'm going to remove the glass and then it'll need stitches.' Robyn said while cutting his trouser leg off.

'Right lay on the bed.' She said

'Okay, can you do it quickly please. I just want to get out of here.' Fletch said

'Yeh, I'll try.'

After 10 minutes fletch had his leg stitched and had a bandage round it. He was limping slightly as it hurt to put any weight on it. Zoe came out of resus with blood on her gloves and up her arms. Fletch was passing reception and saw her.

'Zoe.' Fletch said. Zoe turned around and looked at him, then at his leg and sighed.

'Is she alright?' He asked

'Well, she's stable and she'll be going up to theatre soon, but don't get your hopes up Fletch.' Zoe said, clearly exhausted.

'Okay. Can I see her?' He asked hopefully

'You can but she's sedated and she won't wake up until she's out of theatre.'

'Right... Well I'll just go home then.' Fletch said, clearly disappointed. He went to walk away and Zoe grabbed his arm gently and moved closer to him.

'She'll want to see you when she's awake. I know she will.' Zoe whispered in his ear. He just nodded and headed for the exit. Just as he got past resus, Big Mac and Iain brought someone in on a trolley. He was awake and thrashing around.

'Right what have we got?' Ash said as he exited resus and met them. Fletch just stood and watched.

'Okay, this is Steven, don't know a second name or age, has a broken nose and head trauma, he says he fell on some concrete, GCS 3 at scene, increased to 12 en route, pulse 90 and BP 140 over 95.' Iain read out without hesitating. Fletch immediately realised who he was. He ran next the trolley ignoring the pain burning his leg.

'You! This is all your fault! People said you were nice! Now Tess is fighting for her life! And all because of you! Once your out of here, you better watch your back!' Fletch shouted at him as Ash, Jamie and Zoe tried to pull him away.

Once they got to reception Fletch pulled himself away and put his hands on his head.

'Fletch! What the hell was that for! This is a hospital not a boxing ring.' Zoe said firmly

'It's his fault Tess is injured! She trusted him.' Fletch said

'Go home Fletch!' Zoe shouted and Fletch stormed out of the ED.

After Tess had came back from theatre she got moved to the high dependency cubicle. Zoe thought it would be best since she wouldn't want to be in a ward and people from the ED could visit her often.

Tess heard a knock at the door and tried to talk but is came out as a whisper. Abs poked his head around the door and she smiled, thankful that there was someone to keep her company. She had hoped that it would be Fletch but she knew he had to get back to his family.

'Hey...' Abs said as he and Charlie sat down next to her bed.

'Hi' Tess said quietly, sliding her oxygen mask down to her chin

'How are you feeling?' Charlie asked

'Like hell' she said back laughing slightly

'Who did this to you Tess?' Abs asked

'I knew when he came back there would be trouble... I thought I was going to die... I thought he was going to kill me' a Tess said as tears fell from her cheeks. Abs wiped them away and took her hand.

'It was Mike wasn't it?' Abs said and Tess just nodded. 'He's a nasty piece of work. You know what Fletch is going to do to him if he finds out.' Abs said

'No... I can't tell him... He'll get himself killed!' Tess said, now breathing sharply and quickly.

'Deep breaths Tess' Charlie said soothingly. Once Tess' breathing came back under control she tried to speak again.

'Please don't tell him. Please?' Tess said hopefully. Abs and Charlie looked at each other.

'Fine. We won't say anything.' Charlie said

'Thank you' Tess said gratefully. They sat and talked for a good 40 minutes about everything and anything. In the middle of their chat they heard a knock at the door...

What they didn't know was at that moment in time Fletch had made a big decision and was sat in his kitchen, turning his phone in his hand. He heard the front door open and shut quickly.

'Adrian, I'm home.' Natalie called from the front door. He hated it when she called him Adrian and he was annoyed, that even though he had told her many a times to call him Fletch like everyone else, she still called him Adrian.

'In the kitchen.' He said back. She came into the kitchen and sat down, resting her hand, naturally on her stomach. This had become a habit as she was pregnant and it felt like she was protecting her baby.

'What's wrong?' She said as she noticed his straight face.

'We need to talk...' He said carefully.

'Okay... Why don't I like the sound of this?' Natalie said

'I haven't been completely honest with you recently.' Fletch said sighing. Natalie didn't speak and just looked at him a frown creasing her brow.

'A few months ago,' he began and took a deal breath in to steady his nerves. He knew how she would react. She would scream and shout and demand to know who it was. 'A few months ago, I had an affair.' Natalie's face changed and turned to thunder. She knew he had been spending nights out and sometimes either coming home early in the morning or not coming home at all.

'Who was it?!' She spat at him

'Does that really matter?' He said, not wanting to reveal that it was actually Tess.

'Of course it matters!' She said raising her voice

'It was,' he paused and tried to think about what to say, 'it was just an agency nurse. She's moved away now.' He said

'Oh I bet you're sad then(!)' she said sarcastically

'Natalie, it just happened. I didn't plan it!' He said, getting angry

'Well, how do I know that! How can I trust you at all!' She shouted back. At that point Mickey was stood at the door, watching his parents shouting at each other. Fletch realised, sighed and went over to him.

'Go back to bed and I'll come up and took you in, okay?' Fletch said soothingly

'Why are you and mummy fighting?' Mickey asked cutely, rubbing his eyes slowly.

'We're not. We were just talking. Now go to bed.' Fletch said and Mickey did so.

'Once you've tucked him in I want you gone. Just pack your bags and go.' Natalie said monotonous.

'I need to see my kids!' Fletch argued

'You can see them once a fortnight. And you can have them for a weekend, or a day if you're to busy with _her._' Natalie spat at him. Fletch just shook his head and went up to tuck Mickey in.

25 minutes later, Fletch had tucked Mickey in and packed all of his clothes and belongings into 1 suitcase and a hold all. He descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen to see Natalie nursing a cup of tea.

'I will call you to sort out when I can get the kids.' Fletch said bluntly. Natalie just nodded and didn't even bother to look at him. 'Right I'm going.' He said and walked to the front door. He walked out and shut the door behind him. He took a deep breath and started walking to his car. He put in his luggage and sat in the drivers seat. He knew where he wanted to go but he knew she'd feel guilty. He decided the best option was to go to a B&B and look for a cheap flat in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fletch had checked in at the B&B close to Holby and walked over. He stood at the entrance and took a deep breath. As he walked in Louise and Noel started clapping. Jamie and Robyn who were walking past joined in too.

'Why are you all clapping?' Fletch asked confused

'Because you saved Tess. Zoe said if she was left any longer, she would have bled out.' Noel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Oh right. Well, I'd do that for any of you so...' He said nervously

'Glad to hear it.' Louise said as she put a file on the reception desk.

'Where's Tess now then?' Fletch asked, trying to stay calm.

'I'm not-' Noel began

'Oh she's been moved to the high dependency cubicle so we can see her without having to go up to wards and stuff.' Robyn said

'Oh thanks Robyn'

'But Zoe said to be careful because she's just came out theatre.' Jamie added.

'How long was she in for?' Fletch asked worriedly

'About 5 hours' Robyn said, 'Well that's what I heard...' She continued looking down

'Heard from who?' Fletch asked suspiciously

'Umm... Well... I-' Robyn continued

'She was eves dropping on Zoe and Charlie talking.' Jamie said simply and then took a sip of his coffee like it wasn't a big deal. Robyn gave him a death stare but Fletch just looked bewildered.

'Fletch...' Noel said while waving his arm in front of Fletch's face.

'Erm yeah... Yeah... Well I'm going to go see her.' He said and walked to the staff room. Once there he put the kettle on and leaned on the work top. He blamed himself for letting Tess to go out with Steven. He thought about her, about Natalie, about his kids and it was too much to bear. A tear rolled down his cheek and he made no effort to wipe it away. He thought about a Tess having an abortion and wished that she told him sooner. He now realised why she didn't tell him. It had taken him weeks to figure it out, she didn't tell him to protect him. Then his mind switched to Natalie. She was pregnant with a baby that he wasn't sure he wanted, he was kicked out of his own house and he didn't know where he stood with Tess. The tears cascaded down his cheeks and the kettle went off. He took out a mug, put a teabag in and poured in the boiling water. He heard someone enter and looked up, quickly wiping away his tears.

'You okay?' Zoe said while sitting down on a barstool

'Yeah, I'm... Fine' fletch said trying to hide the wobble in his voice. Zoe was flicking through a magazine but looked up at his comment.

'Fletch I can tell you're not fine and the tear marks back up my point.' Zoe said while closing the magazine and sitting up while Fletch took over two cups of teas. 'Do you want to talk?' Zoe asked calmly.

'Not really.' Fletch said while sighing. 'How's Tess? He asked

'She's... Getting better. But she had a lot of injuries.'

'Yeh, 5 hours in theatre I heard.' Fletch said taking a sip of his tea

'From who?' Zoe asked confused as the only people who should know that is her, Charlie and the team that were operating on her.

'Umm... I don't want to say.' Fletch said. He wasn't the one who would grass on his friends like that.

'Come on Fletch...' Zoe said. He didn't reply or look at her until she said, 'Fine.' Fletch looked at her and smiled widely.

'What?' She asked

'You give in so easily.' He said and started living

'I do not!' She said, exposing her feisty side

'Where's that side of you came from?' Fletch said partly scared

'That was down to Mr Nick Jordan and his stubborn ways.' She said and smiled as she thought of him. It reminded her that she needed to ring him for a needed catch up.

'Mmm... Is he ever coming back?' Fletch said carefully, not wanting to upset her

'I honestly have no idea.' She said trying not to shed a tear at the thought of Nick

'Right.' Fletch said, not sure whether to continue on this topic or not. He quickly decided not to as he knew it would probably upset Zoe. He drained the last of his tea from the mug and stood up. 'Right, I'm off to visit Tess.' He said. He smiled at Zoe and walked to the exit.

'Oh and be careful because she just _came out of theatre'_

_'Came out of theatre' _Fletch and Zoe spoke this last part in unison and they both smiled at each other before Fletch left and Zoe flicked back through her magazine.

Fletch walked down through the ED heading to the high dependency cubicle. He stopped outside the door and took a few breaths to steady his nerves.

'Going to see Tess?' Someone said behind him. He turned around and was faced with Dixie.

'Yeah.' He said

'Good... I can tell she means a lot to you.' Dixie said soothingly, as if to reassure him that he can talk to her.

'She does. She means... Everything to me...' He said quietly

'Well don't let her go then.' Dixie said while touching his arm softly. Fletch smiled at her in response.

'And I'll keep it to myself, don't worry.' She said

'I've told my wife, that I had an affair. I'll fill you in later. It's nice to have someone who understands.' He said simply. She squeezed his arm and then walked back to the ambulance bay. Fletch took another deep breath and then knocked on the door...

Charlie, Abs and Tess all looked up at the door. Fletch opened he door and popped his head around. He looked at Tess in the bed and his heart shattered. He wanted to swap places with her. He wanted to be hurt to stop her from hurting. While he was thinking this he was staring at Tess with his mouth slightly open.

'Fletch...' Charlie said and Fletch looked at him and smiled.

'I just wanted to see how Tess was doing.' He said as he slid further in the room. Abs and Charlie looked at each other and stood up.

'We were just going, otherwise Zoe will bring out her feisty side.' Abs said and everyone laughed at his comment.

'Okay.' Fletch said as he moved from the door way.

'Bye Tess, well come and visit you later, okay?' Abs said, turning to face Tess. She nodded and put her oxygen mask back over her mouth and nose. As they left Fletch moved out of the door way and Abs put a hand on his shoulder.

'Just tell her how you feel.' Abs whispered in Fletch's ear and Fletch smiled and nodded. Once they had left Fletch walked over to Tess's bed and sat on the seat near it.

'Hey' Fletch said smiling at her. She moved the oxygen mask away and smiled back.

'Hey' she whispered hoarsely

'How are you feeling?' He asked kindly

'Honestly? Exhausted, tired and a bit drowsy.' She said a chuckled

'That'll be the anaesthetic.' Fletch said factually and Tess nodded

'I missed you...' Tess said sadly. Fletch looked up from the floor and smiled sadly. He reached over to her bed and took her hand in his, entwining their fingers together.

'I missed you too...' He said slowly. 'I told her Tess.'

'What?'

'I told Natalie that I had an affair.' He said simply

'Fletch, no. You-'

'I told her and she kicked me out. She said I can see my kids once a fortnight and have them for the weekend.' He said disappointed

'Fletch, this is my fault. I shouldn't have-'

'None of this was you're fault. It was my decision, and I don't regret one second of it.' He said as he brushed a piece of hair away from her face. He got out of his chair and sat on her bed. He leaned in and kissed her softly and she responded. He pulled away and smiled.

'I love you Tess. I want to be with you. I want to keep you safe, to protect you and to always be there for you. When you need words of comfort or need none, I want to be the one to do that. I want to wake up and turn around to see you looking back at me.' As he said this tears rolled down Tess' face and he brushed them away.

'I love you too...' She whispered. A tear rolled down Fletch's face and she wiped it away.

'But, what about Natalie. She's pregnant and you're the father. And what about your kids?' Tess said sadly

'I don't know. I have no idea what's going to happen from now on but I want you Tess Bateman. I need you. I've always needed you.' He said. He leaned in and kissed her, this time with more passion. When he pulled away he opened the sheets and laid beside her, feeling her warmth. He let her rest her head on his chest as he placed one arm around her shoulders and another one on her hand that was holding his scrub top tightly. He kissed her forehead as a sigh escaped his lips. She looked up and smiled. They drifted off in this position, holding each other close.

Zoe knocked on Tess' cubicle door and waited for a response. When there was no response she knocked again, but still none. She peered around the door to see Fletch in the bed holding Tess as they were both asleep. She went and sat on a chair near the bed and admired they're relationship. She knew they loved each other dearly and this reminded her of herself and Nick. When Zoe was ill at home he had came and laid with her until she got better. He had held her when she cried and kept her safe when she was scared. A tear ran down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She thought about ringing Nick now and decided it's the best place to do it. When she got home the time difference wouldn't be on her side and it'd be the middle of the night. Plus, she had privacy here and wouldn't get interrupted. She grabbed her phone out of her bag and dialled that familiar number. After a few rings she thought he wouldn't answer but she was wrong.

_'Hello?'_ Nick said.

_'Hi.'_ Zoe whispered. She didn't want to wake Fletch and Tess so she had to whisper while she spoke to Nick.

_'Zo?'_ He said.

_'Yeah...'_ She said as she tried to hold herself together.

_'I was just about to call you.'_ He said. She was happy at this.

_'Well, I thought we needed a catch up. How's America?' _She asked

_'Oh I'm not in America anymore. I'm in France. I got transferred here a few weeks ago.' _

_'Great! That must be fun. France is an amazing country.' _She said happily.

_'It is. My French is a bit rusty though.' _He said and they both laughed.

_'I didn't know you could speak French.' _She laughed.

_'Well I can mon chérie.' _He said and she giggled. There was a few minutes of silence before Zoe broke it.

_'Are you ever coming back?' _She asked in a more serious tone.

_'Maybe. I am being transferred back to Britain in a couple of weeks... And I can pick where to work and where to stay but I have to decide in the next few weeks.' _He said. Zoe's face lit up as she really wanted him to stay in Britain.

_'Really?'_ She asked in disbelief

_'Really.'_ He echoed

_'Well, stay in Holby and work here. I know it holds a whole lot of memories Nick, I do. But, think of all the happy ones, all the enjoyable ones. Think of all your friends and colleagues here who want to see you. Today, Fletch asked about you.'_ She said

_'I don't know Zoe, I'm still deciding. It is either Holby or Cardiff. And Fletch, really?' _

_'Please Nick, please. I was talking about you and how stubborn you are and then Fletch asked about you.' _Zoe said, practically begging him.

_'Okay Zoe. I'll come to Holby. I will email my boss now and tell him that's where I want to stay.'_ He said.

_'Thank you Nick.' _She said as a tear rolled down her face. He heard her sniff over the phone and knew she was crying.

_'Hey, Zo. Don't cry. You'll ruin your make up.'_ He said and they both laughed.

_'I'm sorry Nick, it's just been so long since I last saw you.' _She said.

_'I know. I can't wait to see you now though.' _He said as a big grin spread across his face as he thought about all the happy memories he had with Zoe.

_'Me too.'_ She said, wiping away her tear.

_'And for the record, I am not stubborn.' _He said.

_'Oh yes you are.'_ She argued.

_'Not as stubborn as you missy.' _He said flirtatiously.

_'Oi! I am no where near as stubborn as you!' _she said.

_'Zoe can I ask you a question?'_ He said curiously.

_'Yep.'_

_'Why are you whispering?' _

_'Well because I am in the high dependency cubicle and Tess and Fletch are asleep in the bed and I am visiting Tess so I don't want to wake them.'_ She explained. She wasn't bothered about telling Nick about Tess and Fletch because she trusted him and he was a master at keeping secrets.

_'Wait, what?' _He asked confused

_'Since you've been away a lot has happened. Fletch had an affair with Tess and Tess became pregnant. She had an abortion and didn't tell Fletch. She ended things and later Fletch found out about it. They decided to become friends and then Mike, Tess's husband, showed up in the ED. Later Fletch had a conversation with me telling me how much he loved Tess and how much he needed her. She then went to visit her sons friend and he took her to a skip, I think. She got badly injured and Fletch took a call from her and went of in search for her. Once she came into the ED, she went up to theatre for 5 hours to get all the glass out and to stop the internal bleeding, that occurred. Now she is in the high dependency cubicle and she is asleep in her bed with Fletch.'_ She explained in more detail.

_'Wow.' _Nick said bemused,_ 'that is a lot of information to take in, in 30 seconds.' _He said

_'Well, Tess had told me everything and yes, I was shocked too.' _Zoe said

_'Right well I will have to see this when I come. I have to go now but I will call you tomorrow. Bye Zo. I miss you.'_ He said

_'Bye Nick. I miss you too.'_ She said and then the line went dead. She put her phone in her bag and hen turned her attention back to Tess and Fletch. She stayed for 5 minutes and as she went to leave she heard something. She looked back and saw Tess wriggling.

'Hey...' Zoe said and sat back down.

'Hi.' Tess whispered.

'How are you feeling?'

'Not good. But I'm not tired anymore.'

'You'll feel better soon.' Zoe said soothingly. 'I thought you were just friends?' Zoe asked indicating towards a sleeping Fletch.

'He left his wife. He said he loved me and needed me. I need him too Zoe.' Tess admitted

'Well, I am happy for you Tess. I know how much he loves you. And by the sounds of it, you love him that much too.'

'I do Zoe. I do.'

'Tess... Who did this to you?' Zoe asked.

'You can't tell Fletch.' Tess said.

'I won't.'

'Mike. But, if Fletch knows he will do something silly and end up getting hurt.' Tess said sadly.

'Oh Tess.' Zoe said and held Tess' hand. Zoe rubbed Tess' hand soothingly and then decided to share her news.

'I have news, but promise you won't tell anyone.' Zoe continued

'I promise.' Tess said

'Nick is coming back in a few weeks to stay. I have just talked to him.' Zoe said happily

'Aww, that's wonderful news! Can I tell Fletch? He will be pleased to know.'

'Fine, but only Fletch.'

'Aww that's great. Finally some better management(!)' Tess joked

'Oi!' Zoe said as she playfully swatted Tess' arm, 'I am great management.' Zoe said and they both laughed. Fletch started to stir at the laughter and Tess realised and looked up at him.

'Hey beautiful...' Fletch said to Tess

'Hey, good sleep?' She asked

'Perfect.' He said and kissed her.

'Hey Zoe' Fletch said

'Hi Fletch. I am happy for you.' Zoe said

'Thanks, it means a lot.' He said and smiled.

'Zoe has some news for you.' Tess said and looked at Fletch and then at Zoe.

'You do?' Fletch asked confused

'Yep... Nick is coming to stay in a few weeks.' She beamed

'Wow! That's great. I never had the chance to talk to him properly.' He said

'Well now you do.' Zoe said

'I bet you're happy to hear that he's coming back.' Tess said

'Yeah I am. It's been a long time.' Zoe replied nostalgically. 'Right, I better get back to work. As Nick always said this ED won't run itself.' She said as she walked to the door. 'Oh and by the way, Robyn and Jamie wanted to see you Tess, so Fletch, I wouldn't be in there if I were you.' Zoe added before leaving.

'She's probably right Fletch, as much as I love you being close to me, we don't want everyone knowing yet do we?'

'No, but I don't want to leave, it's so warm and cosy in here.' He said as he snuggled into the crook in Tess' neck. She turned to face him and kissed him slowly. The desire for each other was there and the kiss was getting hotter and hotter by the second but Tess couldn't exactly move since she was badly injured.

'Fletch... I can't' she spoke in between kisses.

'I.. Know' he said as he slowed the kissing down. As they pulled away Tess felt something. It was like she was sat on something. She quickly realised what it was and started giggling.

'What?' Fletch asked.

'I didn't know I could have such a quick effect on you' Tess said seductively.

'Mmm, you can always have that effect on me.' He whispered in her ear.

'What, anytime I want?' She asked.

'Anytime you want...' He said as he moved his hand down and lifted up her gown, brushing her skin as he did so.

'Mmm, I wish we could...' Her voice trailed off, not needing to say the words they were both thinking.

'Me too...' He said. He moved his fingers down her body and stopped at her thighs. He then made large and firm circles around them, getting smaller as he moved them to her groin.

'But, we can do other things...' He said seductively

She felt 3 of his fingers enter her and she took a sharp intake of breath. She moved her hands up and down his thighs. She went to his zipper and slowly unzipped it. She then started stroking his bulge and he groaned with passion. He moved faster inside her and she was breathing deep and heavy. She moved her hand up and down his shaft as fast as she could. They were both on the edge of an orgasm and came together.

'Bloody hell Tess, you make me so horny' he whispered in her ear.

'I can do more than that, believe me...' She said seductively.

'Oh I do, I know what you can do...' He said as he kissed her neck. She lifted her head up and he kissed down her neck until he reached her collar bone. He then turned her around and kissed her lips softly. She teased his lips with her tongue and he opened his mouth to allow her tongue to slip in. He moved on top of her holding his weight with his hands. She wrapped her good arm around his neck and pulled him closer. She could feel his bulge pressing into the side of her thigh. She lifted his t-shirt up and he took it off.

'I... Can't... Move' she said while kissing his neck.

'I... Know... But I can' he said and winked as he kissed her once more. He slipped his trousers of and was just about to enter her when there was a knocking at the door. Fletch pulled away from Tess and looked at her in shock.

'Umm, 1 minute!' Tess shouted. Fletch quickly jumped of her and pulled his trousers back up. He picked up his t-shirt and pulled it on. He sat down on the bottom of her bed and crossed his legs. He winked at her again and she grinned. He ran his fingers through his hair and Tess giggled. This made Fletch stick his tongue out at her like a child would.

'Come in!' Tess shouted through the door. Jamie and Robyn came in and smiled at Tess, she smile back.

'Hey, we came to see how you were doing.' Jamie said.

'Yeh' Robyn added.

'Thank you. I am fine, I feel a bit of pain and a bit drowsy but apart from the I am quite lucky.' Tess said. Then she noticed Fletch's bulge showing, even though he had his jeans on.

'Are you on your break then?' Tess asked.

'Yeah, we were going to get a coffee but we thought we should come and see you first.' Jamie said but while he was speaking Tess looked at Fletch, then at his jeans and back at Fletch. He quickly realised what she was trying to say and casually put his hands in the middle of his legs.

'Oh that was thoughtful, thank you' Tess said.

'It's fine.' Robyn said. They both looked at Fletch sat on a Tess' bed and smiled at him.

'Hi' Fletch said.

'Hi' they both added in unison.

'You aren't on shift today, are you?' Jamie said suspiciously.

'No, I just came in to visit Tess and see how she was doing.' He said casually.

'Oh right' Jamie said looking at Fletch suspiciously.

'I am going to get some coffee. I'm glad you're okay Tess. Get better soon.' Robyn said happily as she got up.

'Yeah, I'll join you. Get well soon Tess.' Jamie said as he got up and they both left. Once they were out of the cubicle Tess and Fletch burst out laughing.

'That was so funny.' Tess said in the middle of laughing.

'I didn't even notice.' Fletch added. 'I told you what you can do to me...' Fletch said as he crawled the short distance from the end of bed to where Tess was laid. He laid face down next to her and propped himself up on his elbows.

'I love you...' He said and kissed her, biting her bottom lip playfully.

'I love you too...' Tess said in between a kiss. They kissed for a while and then just sat talking.

'Oh, Tess.' Fletch said

'Yep.'

'I've been kicked out and sort of need a place to stay...' He said.

'Promise me one thing though...' She said.

'Yeah.'

'You won't turn our room into a pigsty?' She said.

'Ooo 'our' room?' He asked.

'Yes our room... Promise?' She said.

'Yes, I promise.' He said and kissed her again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fletch stayed with Tess for about 2 hours before he started to become hungry. He was laid next to her in the bed, with only his boxers on and was too warm and comfy to move.

'Mmm, I'm hungry...' Fletch said as he snuggled into Tess.

'Me too.' Tess said back.

'I don't want to move...' He moaned.

'Oh get up and don't be lazy...' She said while she smiled. He suddenly shot up and placed a kiss on her lips.

'I... Am... Not... Lazy...' He said and kissed her in between each word.

'Of course you're not...' She said and kissed him. They heard a knock on the door and Fletch looked at Tess.

'1 minute!' Tess shouted through the door.

'You'll have to get out...' Tess whispered.

'Urrgg, I don't want to move...' He said sleepily.

'Fletch...' She said. Fletch just shuffled down the bed and pulled the sheets over his head. Tess started giggling and he tickled her under the sheets. She started laughing more and then he trailed his hands down her body. Abs and Charlie popped their head around the door.

'Oh, it's only you.' Tess said and she tapped Fletch's chest. He pulled the sheets back and revealed himself even though it was obvious someone was in the bed. He shuffled himself back up the bed and smiled at them.

'Hey...' He said. Abs and Charlie looked at each other and then chuckled. They took the seats next to her bed.

'How are you feeling Tess?' Abs asked.

'Okay, much better than before, but I still feel stiff and a bit sore.' She said gently. Fletch grinned widely and she hit him underneath the sheets.

'Has the nurse came and give you any more morphine?' Charlie asked.

'No, not yet.'

'Well, she should have.' Charlie said confused.

'It's fine, it doesn't hurt that much.' Tess said.

'Come on Tess... You said you can't move.' Fletch said.

'I'll draw you up some morphine.' Abs said and Tess sighed.

'Then you'll be able to move...' Fletch whispered in her ear and she grinned widely.

'What?' Charlie asked, puzzled that Tess was smiling.

'Umm... Nothing.' She said quickly and Fletch started to grin, he gently caressed her skin with his fingers and squeezed her good thigh.

'Oi!' She said and looked at Fletch. He just grinned and kissed her cheek. Charlie and Abs looked at each other bemused.

'Right, I need to get back to work, because we only have me and Abs as senior nurses.' He said as he looked at Tess and Fletch.

'Yeh I'll come with you.' Abs said as he pushed the last of the morphine into Tess' cannula and then cleaned it away. As they were walking to the door Fletch had an idea.

'Charlie,' he said and Charlie turned around.

'Yes?' He said suspiciously.

'Could I borrow your car? Just for 5 minutes. I want to get some food for me and Tess.' He asked politely. Charlie looked at him and sighed.

'5 minutes and I want it back in good condition.' He said.

'Thank you.' Fletch said. Charlie held up his keys and Fletch pulled the sheets down a bit and went to get out of the bed when Tess pulled his arm back. He looked at her confused.

'Fletch, you're not wearing much...' She whispered in his ear. He realised he was only wearing his boxers. He moved back into the bed and covered himself up so his chest was revealed but his boxers weren't on show. Charlie quickly realised that he wasn't wearing much and walked over to him. He gave him the car keys and Fletch smiled back. Tess and Abs were trying not to laugh but after a couple of minutes started to laugh together. Fletch playfully hit Tess and Charlie just looked at Abs blankly.

Once they left Fletch got out of the bed. Tess was just watching Fletch put his jeans on and smiled at him.

'Liking what you see?' He said and winked at her

'Of course...' She said flirtatiously. He sat on her bed holding his t-shirt and kissed her slowly. He was never going to let her go now. He could love her, spoil her and protect her forever. He pulled away and stroked her face.

'You are bloody gorgeous!' He said and she blushed. He kissed her again and then got up. He put his shoes on and sat in the seat near her bed.

'Show off.' She said and smiled

'What because I'm flaunting my six-pack? Don't tell me you don't love it.' He said and winked, 'you know what they say; if you have it, flaunt it.' He said cheekily.

'Well, I can't say I don't love it..'

'Mmm I knew it.'

They heard a knock on the door and Zoe walked in. She would normally wait but she had some exciting news. She walked in and saw Fletch without a top on and Tess hiding her smile.

'Umm...' Zoe said, looking at Fletch. He quickly put his t-shirt on and grinned at Zoe.

'Sorry.' He said

'That's okay.' Zoe said, she went to pull up a chair but Fletch spoke,

'Here Zoe, you can sit there.' Fletch said as he got off the chair and sat on Tess' bed.

'Thanks. Sorry to barge in.' She said and looked at Fletch, 'but I have some exciting news... Nick is coming in 3 days because he is being transferred early.' She said excitedly

'That's great Zo.' Tess said

'I know, there's only one problem...' Zoe said

'What?'

'He'll probably want his office back.' Zoe laughed and Tess and a Fletch joined in.

'Right, while you girls gossip, I'm off to get us some food.' He said. He kissed Tess and then left. She watched him walk out and smiled.

'Everything okay?' Zoe asked

'Actually, for once everything **is** fine.' Tess said

'I'm glad to hear it. What about Natalie?'

'He gets to see his children once a fortnight and have them for a week-end. I think it's quite harsh and I told him that he shouldn't have told her but he insisted it was for the best.' Tess said and sighed.

'Well, at least you are together.' Zoe said and Tess nodded.

'But, the problem is trying to keep this a secret. Or, whether we are in fact going to keep this a secret.' Tess said

'Tess, calm down. The stress isn't good for you. Just talk to Fletch.' Zoe said soothingly

'Yes, I will. He's staying with me now.'

'Wow. Good for you.'

'Yeah, but it's because his wife's kicked him out. I just feel so guilty about all of this.' Tess said, confiding in Zoe.

'Tess,' Zoe said reaching over and taking her hand, 'none of this is your fault. Yes you gave in to having an affair but every woman would. Don't blame yourself.' Zoe said, comforting her friend.

'I know, but I can't help it.' Tess said. A tear rolled down her cheek and Zoe wiped it away and embraced her in a hug.

'It'll all be okay Tess.' Zoe said while rubbing her hand in small circles around Tess' back.

'I know.' Tess replied as they pulled away. They then gossiped for 15 minutes about people at work.

Once Zoe left, a Tess tried to get some sleep, which worked as she soon drifted off. Fletch entered the ED again and tried not to be noticed. Before he entered the high dependency cubicle he looked around to make sure no-one saw him. He spotted Abs and smiled at him and then entered the cubicle. He saw Tess asleep and didn't want to wake her so he exited and walked over to Abs.

'Hey.' Fletch said.

'Hi.'

'We didn't really get a proper chance to get to know each other... Do you have 10 minutes to spare?' Fletch asked nicely.

'Yeah, staff room?'

'Just what I was thinking.'

They walked into the staff room and sat down. It was a little bit awkward at first but they soon got talking and realised they had a bit in common. Tess, dancing, having children and they had the same friends. They talked for about 30 minutes before Abs got paged and had to go to resus. Fletch thought he should go and check up on Tess. He walked in and saw that she was awake. She had a magazine in front of her and she was flicking through it.

'Hey.' Fletch said and he held up a bag of food.

'Hey, thanks. The hospital food is horrible.' She said and he laughed. He put the food down at the end of her bed and took his clothes off. He laid down beside her and pulled her on top of him so she was sat between his legs. She winced and groaned in pain but once in the position she was very comfortable. He grabbed the bag of food and showed her everything he got. After they ate they lay there for hours, just enjoying each other's presence.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'I'm bored.' Tess said as she wriggled around. She snuggled into Fletch's chest and winced as she turned.

'I know. So am I.' Fletch said as he kissed Tess' head.

'Shouldn't you be working?' Tess asked and looked up at Fletch.

'Probably... But I'm sure the boss can make excuses...' He said and kissed Tess.

'Just for you...' She said and kissed him again. The morphine was starting to wear off and Tess could feel the pain in her abdomen, thigh and arm. She winced as she tried to find a comfortable position where she didn't hurt.

'What's the matter?' Fletch asked, a frown creasing his brow.

'The morphine's starting to wear off. It hurts... A lot.' Tess said as she clenched her teeth.

'Right, I'll call Zoe.' Fletch said as he grabbed his phone of the bedside table.

'Thanks.' She said and managed a weak smile. He called Zoe and kissed Tess slowly, to try and distract her from the pain. It worked as she kissed him back but he had to break away as he heard Zoe on the other end.

_'Fletch?' _Zoe said.

_'Yeah. Tess is in quite a bit of pain so can you do something please?' _Fletch said nicely.

_'Umm, yeah. I'll get Abs to go and give her some more morphine which should last until tomorrow.' _Zoe said.

_'Thanks Zo.' _Fletch said and then hung up.

'Abs is coming to give you some more morphine.' Fletch said to Tess who just nodded. She closed her eyes to try and get to sleep and Fletch noticed so he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head upon hers. They drifted off together and then Abs walked in. He smiled at them and then drew up some morphine. He couldn't administer it when Tess was unconscious so left it in a kidney dish. He left a note saying that he would come back later when they were awake.

Tess and Fletch had woken up and Fletch was telling Tess some jokes to try and distract her from the pain.

'That was awful!' Tess said while giggling. She winced as her abdomen hurt when she laughed.

'It wasn't that bad! Do you remember this one though? A penguin walks into a bar and says to the bartender, have you seen my brother? And the bartender says-' Fletch started.

'I dunno, what does he look like?' Tess finished and they both giggled. 'That was the night we first kissed.' Tess said factually.

'I know. And it was the best moment of my life. The moment I found my soul mate.' Fletch said as he entwined his fingers with Tess' underneath the covers.

'Oh, I thought that our first night together would be the best moment of your life...' Tess said looking up at Fletch and raising an eyebrow.

'Umm... I forgot about that one...' Fletch whispered in her ear and then kissed her neck slowly.

'Mmm... You have some hidden talents...' Tess whispered seductively.

'Oh I know... So do you... It was... Psychedelic.' He said while kissing down her neck.

'Umm... I didn't know you know what that means...' She said.

'...There's a few things you don't know about me...' He said whilst making his way up to her lips.

'Well... You'll have to enlighten me...' Tess said.

'Oh I know...' He said and then kissed her. She kissed him back and he trailed his fingers up and down her body, underneath her gown, being careful not to hurt her. Their kiss was just starting to get passionate when they heard a knock at the door. Tess broke apart and sighed.

'Just leave it, they'll go...' Fletch said, and kissed Tess lightly. She succumbed to his kiss. She just couldn't resist. His lips were so soft. She could feel his stubble brushing lightly against her face. His tongue was massaging hers and she bit his bottom lip gently, teasing him. They moved slowly, but in perfect unison. It was like the perfect melody put into an action, which resulted in lust and desire. They heard another knock and just ignored it. Abs popped his head around the door and saw them kissing.

'Hey.' Abs said and they slowly broke away from each other. Fletch rested his forehead on Tess' and they both shut their eyes.

'Can I come in?' Abs asked. Tess kissed Fletch one more time and then looked at Abs.

'Yes.' She said and Fletch rested his head on her shoulder.

'I'll give you the morphine now. How are you feeling?' Abs asked while walking over to the side of Tess' bed.

'Not good. My abdomen is killing me.' She said and groaned. Fletch kissed Tess' temple.

'The morphine will kick in soon. Just get some rest. I think you can be discharged next week, if you're feeling better.' Abs said as he injected the morphine into Tess' cannula and then put it back in the kidney dish. He put the dish in the bin and then went to walk out. He smiled at Tess and she smiled back. Abs walked out and Tess snuggled into Fletch. He kissed her head and pulled the covers further up to keep them both warm. Fletch held and rocked Tess soothingly until she fell asleep. He noticed that her breathing had become steady and checked if she was asleep. He looked at her and she had her eyes closed with her mouth slightly open. He smiled to himself, _'she is way too good for me' _Fletch thought. He rested his head on the pillow behind him and he too fell asleep.

Tess woke up and tried to stretch but realised Fletch still had his arms around her. She smiled and slowly grabbed his phone of the bedside cabinet, not wanting to wake him. She pressed the lock button and a picture of them popped onto the screen. She smiled, it was at Lloyd's leaving do and they looked so happy together. Tess turned back to Fletch and stroked his cheek lovingly, feeling the stubble as he hadn't shaved in a while. She knew his pass code from when they were going out and typed it in. On that screen was the picture of the ultrasound and Tess' heart melted. She looked at the time and it read _3:30am._ They had slept for hours. She put his phone back and sighed. She was uncomfortable but didn't want to wake Fletch and she couldn't ask anyone to bring her anything because only Dixie was working on the night shift and she would most probably be busy. Tess closed her eyes to try and get back to sleep but she couldn't. She heard a knock at the door and was confused to who it was.

'Who is it?' Tess called through the door. Fletch wriggled but Tess shushed him back to sleep.

'It's Dixie. And I know about you and Fletch.' Dixie said back quietly to make sure no-one else heard. Tess sighed and rested her head back against Fletch's chest.

'Come in.' Tess said. Dixie walked in and took a seat next to Tess' bed. She smiled as she saw Fletch asleep behind her.

'Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?' Dixie asked nicely.

'Just a bit groggy, but apart from that I'm fine.' Tess said tired. Fletch moved his head of the back off the pillow and snuggled into Tess' neck. Tess turned her head and kissed his cheek lovingly. Then turned her attention back to Dixie who was watching her intently.

'That's good.' Dixie said.

'How did you know about me and Fletch?' Tess asked, stroking Fletch's arm subconsciously under the sheets.

'I saw you kiss in the skip and when you were in the ambulance he was holding your hand. He told me that you mean everything to him.' Dixie said softly, not wanting to wake Fletch. Tess smiled.

'He means everything to me too. I love him Dixie.' Tess said, turning her head to look at Fletch's face. Dixie smiled warmly.

'I can tell. He's not going to let you go, you know.' Dixie said and they both chuckled.

'I know. But, I wouldn't have him any other way.' She said back, smiling widely.

'What about his wife?' Dixie asked, not really wanting to touch on the subject.

'He's left his wife. He gets to see his kids once a fortnight for the weekend. I didn't want to split up his family.' Tess said as tears started to build up in her eyes. She had cried so much over the past few weeks and all for one man.

'Tess, I doubt it was your fault. He told his wife because it was his decision, not yours. And by the sounds of it, he doesn't regret it.' Dixie said, taking hold of Tess' hand and rubbing it soothingly.

'I know, I know. But I just feel so guilty.' Tess said sadly as a tear fell down her face. Unbeknown to them Fletch had woke up and heard Tess' confession. He pulled his head off her shoulder and turned her round, so he could see her face.

'You have nothing to be guilty for. I left her because I don't love her. I love you Tess.' Fletch said while wiping away her tear. He kissed her and then kissed her cheek.

'I love you too.' She said and entwined their fingers together.

'Aww, I am happy for you.' Dixie said smiling. Tess and Fletch smiled back.

'Thanks Dix, it means a lot.' Fletch said sincerely.

'Right, I have to get back. I hope you get better soon Tess.' Dixie said as she got up.

'Thanks Dix.' Tess said. Dixie made her way to the door but just then Fletch remembered something.

'Dix?' He shouted.

'Yeah?' She asked, turning around.

'Could you not tell anyone about us just yet? It's just we don't want everyone to know.' Fletch asked.

'No problem.' Dixie said and then left.

'How long were we asleep?' Fletch asked Tess.

'Hours. When I last checked it was half three.' She said, resting her head against his chest.

'In the afternoon?!' He said surprised.

'In the morning.' Tess said while giggling.

'Oh right.' He said and giggled with her. The giggling died down and Fletch knew it was a good time to ask the question that he needed the answer to.

'You know Tess, seeing you in that skip. It broke my heart. I wish I could swap places with you now, and then. I wish it was me who was in that skip instead of you.' Fletch said and Tess kissed him.

'I would hate it if it was you in there Fletch. I am glad it wasn't you.' Tess said.

'I know Tess. But... Who did this to you?' Fletch asked and Tess took a deep breath, knowing she had to tell him but not wanting him to get injured.

'Fletch... I want to tell you but... I know you'll get angry... And maybe do something stupid.' She said, not looking at Fletch. He pulled her chin around so that she was looking directly at him.

'I promise I won't do anything stupid but I can't promise I won't be angry.' Fletch said.

'He pushed me through the hole on the second floor and I fell into the skip...' Tess said as her eyes filled with tears.

'It was Mike.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'Tess, why didn't you tell me?' Fletch asked, sad that Tess didn't tell him.

'I wanted to Fletch, I really did. But, I thought that you would go and find him.' Tess said, looking directly at Fletch with tears in her eyes.

'Tess, I am not going to find him. But, if he ever comes back, I can't promise that I won't do anything.' Fletch said. Tess turned herself around so she was laying sideways, with her hand on Fletch's chest.

'Good.' She said and kissed him slowly. He kissed her back and moved on top of her. He moved his hands down to her bum and squeezed it slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She had been given the morphine so she could move and it didn't really hurt. He lifted her gown up slowly and then trailed his hands up her inner thighs, but stopping before he reached the place she wanted him to go.

'Don't tease...' She moaned while still kissing. Fletch just smiled and moved his hands up to where she wanted him. He moved his fingers in circles, enjoying each and every groan that passed Tess' lips. She slipped of Fletch's boxers and threw them out of the bed. She then moved her hand over his shaft slowly, listening to his moans. He couldn't deal with the mounting pressure so he entered her. He moved slowly but got faster and faster. Tess had her eyes tightly shut and Fletch was groaning. He kissed her hard, their tongues fighting against each other. Tess was on the edge of an orgasm and a thrust later she came, screaming. Fletch laughed and kissed her again. He thrust into her a few more times and then he came, calling her name. Fletch moved off Tess and laid next to her, both of them panting.

'I've missed that.' Fletch said while laughing and Tess joined in.

'Me too...' She said and moved on top of him.

'Doesn't it hurt?' Fletch asked, worried about her.

'Nothing hurts when I'm with you.' She said while grinning. Fletch grinned back and kissed her slowly. She kissed down his neck and chest and he held her bum tightly, squeezing it in a steady rhythm. She kissed his stomach and went further down him. She then avoided where he wanted her to go and kissed his inner thighs, teasing him.

'Mmm, Tess... Don't tease me...' He groaned and then shut his eyes as Tess kissed where he wanted her. She took him in her mouth, slowly moving her mouth up and down. Fletch was groaning loudly so Tess moved her mouth up and down his shaft faster and faster, until his groans became continuos. He was so close to an orgasm so Tess ran her hands up and down his thighs and he came in her mouth. She released him and swallowed. Fletch was panting and still had his eyes closed.

'I bet you've missed that too.' Tess said and giggled. Fletch opened his eyes and kissed Tess passionately.

'I've just missed you.' He said and wrapped his arms around her. She was still on top of him and she had her head resting on his chest. They were both naked and loved the touch of each other.

'I've missed you too.' She said. She lifted her head up and kissed him softly, tugging at his lip with her teeth playfully. He kissed her back with passion and rolled her over. They lay there kissing each other for a while until the need for air was too much. They pulled away from each other and Fletch looked into Tess' eyes. He loved her so much, more than he could put into actions. He stroked her cheek lovingly and followed his fingers with kisses. She had her arms around his neck and slowly moved them down to his waist. He then moved himself of Tess and pulled her on top of him. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his steady heart beat.

'I'm not tired anymore.' Tess said.

'Neither am I. Wanna go for a walk?' He asked grinning, as he wasn't just thinking of going for a walk.

'Really? At this time of the morning?' She asked, moving her head to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

'Yeah, why not? Come on, it'll be good, and I'll go slow for you.' He said and chuckled at the last part.

'Oi! I'm not that old!' She said and he just laughed. Tess sat herself upright and moved onto the edge of the bed. Fletch did the same and got off the bed. He picked up his boxers and put them on. Tess just watched as he got dressed. She smiled to herself as he bent over to put his shoes up. He finished tying his shoe laces and looked up to see Tess smiling at him.

'Liking what you see?' He asked cheekily and winked at her.

'Mmm, you have such a nice body...' Tess said seductively as she got up from the bed.

'So do you...' He said as he put his hands on her waist and moved closer to her so he could feel her hot breath on his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. He moved closer to her and kissed her gently. She pulled Fletch closer and he picked her up. She winced and he realised what he did and put her back down. He broke away quickly and examined Tess.

'Are you hurt?!' He asked, worried that he'd injured her more.

'No, I'm fine. You just touched my thigh and the stitches haven't settled,' she said and Fletch grinned. Tess smiled back.

'Shut up.' She said. She slipped on her shoes and took the saline drip out of her cannula.

'Tess, you need that.' Fletch said, going into nurse mode.

'I'll be fine.' She said and then headed for the door. Fletch just tutted and followed her. They walked to the exit to see Dixie and Jeff getting a patient out of the ambulance. The patient was obviously drunk but he could walk.

'Hey princess, you okay?' Jeff asked as Dixie took in the patient. She left him with a nurse and then walked back out to Tess and Fletch.

'Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bit sore.' She said, holding her abdomen.

'Well, I hope you get better soon.' Jeff said, touching Tess' arm. He then turned to Fletch, 'Alright mate?' He asked, confused as to why Fletch was there.

'Yeah, fine. I just came to visit Tess and then we got talking.' Fletch said, hoping Jeff would buy it. He did but was still suspicious as it was early in the morning.

'What's the time?' Tess asked.

'3:45. Aren't you tired?' Dixie said.

'No, I've been sleeping all day.' Tess replied.

'Well, look after yourself.' Dixie said. Her and Jeff smiled and then entered the ED. Fletch put his arm around Tess' waist and guided her to the peace garden. She slowly walked over to it and sat on a bench facing the fountain.

'Is this what you call a walk?' Tess sake cheekily as Fletch sat beside her and entwined his fingers with hers. Fletch just smiled and faced her.

'I do love you.' He said and kissed her slowly. She responded but then broke away.

'What if someone sees?' She asked worriedly. Fletch looked around and then thought of an idea.

'Come on.' He said, standing up and tugging at her arm gently. She stood up slowly and they walked past the ED to the metal stairs that they had sat on when Mike came.

'Mmm, romantic(!)' Tess said sarcastically. Fletch tutted.

'Well, I would've done you a candle light dinner but we can't exactly do that when you're like this.' Fletch said and a Tess just smiled. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to a picnic bench on a bit of grass near the ED. She sat down and Fletch sat opposite her. He took her hands and she rested her forehead against his, just like she did when they slept together for the first time. Tess sighed loudly.

'What's the matter?' Fletch asked with his eyes closed, enjoying the intimate moment.

'I just... Fletch... Why are _you _interested in someone like _me_?' She asked slowly but Fletch just looked confused.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

'I mean, you're young, fit and pretty sexy,' she started and chuckled a bit, as did he. 'I am old, a workaholic and not sexy at all...' She finished but Fletch just silenced her with a kiss.

'You're not old, you seem younger than me, especially in the bedroom,' he said and they both laughed, 'I don't care if you're a workaholic, as long as I can work with you. And you are so unbelievably sexy! Every time you walk past me in the ED, I want to run up to you and hug you and kiss you and touch you and most of the time I want to rip your clothes off right there!' He said while laughing and Tess joined in. 'I am hopelessly and unconditionally in love with you and I wouldn't change it for the world! I care for you so much, more than I can express with words! I want you close to me all the time and I want to keep you safe, to protect you. I don't care what other people think. I just care about what we think. I love you and I know you love me too and that's all that matters.' Fletch said, ending his little speech passionately. They still had their foreheads touching and Tess didn't need any more words. She leaned in and kissed him softly, holding his face. He rested his hands on her upper arms and let her lead the way, just like he did the first time.

'I do love you...' She said between kisses. It was 4:00 in the morning and it was getting lighter by the minute. They knew that their friends would be starting their shifts at 6:00 and Fletch's shift started then too. Tess reluctantly pulled away.

'You should go home. Get some proper rest and get a shower. Then you'll be fresh for your shift.' She said while Fletch kissed her neck.

'Mm, good idea. But, I don't want to leave you.' He said and she chuckled.

'I'm a grown women Fletch, I think I can manage. Go home.' She said a bit firmer.

'I know you can... But I still don't want to go...' He said and she tutted as he bit her neck gently.

'Just go. Abs will be there so he can let you in. Ah... That might be a problem.' Tess said, thinking the situation over in her head.

'What?' He asked, now focusing on her collar bone, still holding her hands.

'I told Abs he could live with me when he first came, because I had a spare room and I didn't think I'd be living with anyone else.' She said, hoping for a good reaction from Fletch.

'I'll sort it... Just leave it with me...' He said, making his way back up to her lips.

'Mmm...' Was all he got from Tess as she succumbed to his kiss. He pulled away but this time Tess kissed his neck as he spoke.

'Mmm, this is why I don't want to leave.' He said as she bit his skin gently, tugging at it. She made her way back to his lips, kissed him slowly and then pulled away. He just looked at her and smiled.

'Right, go home and Abs will let you in. Get a shower and then get to work. And on your lunch break you can come and visit me, and if you're lucky...' She said and then moved closer to his ear to whisper something. 'I need to be washed... And you're welcome to join me...' She said seductively and Fletch just shivered and groaned at the thought. He was so turned on but he knew Tess was right about going to work. He stood up and so did Tess.

'Come on, I'll take you back in and then I'll go.' He said and Tess smiled. She walked round to his side and he entwined his fingers with hers as they walked towards the ED. They naturally let go of each other's hand as they walked into the ED but still walked particularly close to each other.

'Are you hurting anywhere?' Fletch asked as they made their way back to the high dependency cubicle.

'Not really, I think most of the stitches have settled and I've had morphine so I'm fine. Or, better than I was before.' She said and then yawned.

'That's good, hopefully next week you can be discharged. If you are, I'll take that week off with you, just so you don't get bored.' He said back grinning. He then winked at Tess which made her blush.

'You are so cute when you blush.' Fletch whispered in her ear and she just blushed more and he chuckled. 'Come on, back to bed for you.' He said protectively as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and guided her to the cubicle.

They entered the cubicle to find two nurses whispering harshly at each other. As soon as the door opened the nurses turned around.

'You are meant to stay in bed. As a senior nurse, surely you should know that.' One of the women shouted at Tess. Fletch stood in front of her and went to speak.

'Er, who do you think-' he started but she put a hand on his arm and he stopped.

'Actually I am clinical nurse manager and I do know I should be in bed but I went for a walk with my boyfriend who is also a nurse. If anything were to happen he would be able to help me, but nothing did happen. I feel fine and even though I am not better yet, I do know how to look after myself.' Tess said firmly, her annoyance building up. Fletch was surprised at Tess calling him her boyfriend but was happy about it. He held Tess' hand and smiled at her when she looked at him. The nurses looked uncomfortable and didn't really know what to say.

'Okay. At least tell us where you are going next time.' The other nurse said bluntly and then they both swiftly walked out, leaving Tess and Fletch alone in the cubicle.

'You are so sexy when you're angry...' Fletch said and kissed her passionately.

'Well, I can be angrier if you want...' She said in between kisses. Tess finally managed to pull away.

'Go home Fletch.' She said while grinning. He was also grinning but didn't want to leave.

'Fine, but at least let me put you to bed first.' He said and winked at her. She just tutted but got into bed. He made sure she was comfortable and then pulled the sheets up for her. He sat on the edge of her bed and stroked the back of her hand softly.

'I'll come and see you on my break, and at lunch for that wash... Don't think I'll forget either...' He said and Tess giggled. She stroked his cheek and kissed him softly.

'Please don't...' She said between kisses and Fletch just groaned. She pulled away and ran her hand down his chest.

'And Fletch when you go home, get a shave.' Tess said and chuckled.

'What don't you like it? I am growing a beard, didn't you know?' He said with a grin and Tess just gave him a sarcastic smile.

'Go!' She said while chuckling.

'Fine, I'm going, I'm going... Happy now?' Fletch said while backing away, towards the door.

'No...' She said sadly and pulled a sad face.

'Oh Tess, I didn't-' Fletch started, making his way back to her, not realising that she was joking.

'Fletch go home!' She said giggling.

'You tricked me.' He said as he stuck out his bottom lip, but when he looked at Tess he couldn't keep a straight face so he blew her a kiss and left. She smiled to herself. She was so happy. She had everything she wanted. A good job, great friends, and a prefect boyfriend. Tess sighed and tried to get to sleep. She drifted off thinking about Fletch, like she did most nights.

Fletch walked out of the high dependant cubicle and grinned to himself. He felt better than he'd ever felt before and that was all because of Tess. He was extremely happy. He had a prefect girlfriend, good friends and a fun job. He walked out of the ED and in the direction of Tess' house. He knew the way like the back of his hand as he went there so often. He walked up to the door and saw the lights on. He knocked and waited. Abs opened the door and smiled when he saw Fletch.

'Hey mate.' Abs said, indicating for Fletch to enter.

'Hey.' Fletch said. He made his way into the living room and sat down. Abs sat near him and looked at him, intrigued.

'Why are you up at this time?' Fletch asked.

'Well I have to get to work in 2 hours so why not?' Abs said and Fletch just nodded.

'Okay, I don't have a place to live and when me and Tess were talking she said I can live here. I thought that you might not be comfortable with it so I was thinking... Charlie has a spare room so if you're okay with it you could move in there. It's not that we don't want you here, I mean Tess loves you like she does her own son,' Fletch said and Abs chuckled, 'it's just that I think we need some alone time, just to get settled.'

Abs was nodding. He completely understood what Fletch meant, and he knew that Tess would be too nice to say that.

'Fletch, I know exactly what you mean. You need space. And I know that Tess is too nice to say that. But, I'm glad you mentioned it because I was going to say the exact same thing.' Abs said and Fletch smiled.

'Thanks Abs. Right I'm going to get in the shower and have a shave because Tess told me to, and then we can go to work together.' Fletch said and Abs smiled.

'Alright.' He said and then Fletch got up and left.

Fletch was done an hour later but they had an hour until their shift started.

'I think I'm going to go in, just so that I can stay with Tess for an hour before our shift starts.' Fletch said as he grabbed his phone and keys from the table near the door.

'That's alright, I'll see you later.' Abs said and Fletch left. He walked the short distance to the ED and saw Noel and Big Mac mucking about at reception.

'Alright Fletch mate?' Noel said nicely.

'Yeah, what about you?' He asked as he walked over to the desk.

'Okay, thanks for asking.' Noel answered. Fletch then walked off to the high dependency cubicle. He looked around him before entering but didn't realise that Zoe saw him enter.

When Fletch entered Tess woke up. She looked around and blinked a few times to get a clearer image of her surroundings. She saw Fletch walking over to her and smiled. He put his bag and jacket on the floor and she opened her arms, indicating that she wanted a hug. Fletch obliged and gave her a hug, snuggling into her neck. She breathed in his scent and smiled, she could recognise that smell from a mile away. That was the smell of her Adrian Fletcher. Fletch pulled away and kissed her gently.

'How are you feeling?' He asked while stroking her cheek.

'Okay, just a bit out of it.' She said and Fletch laughed.

'Do you want a drink or something?' He asked.

'Well, if you could get me a cup of tea that would be appreciated.' Tess said and chuckled, as did Fletch.

'Alright, don't go anywhere.' He said and they both laughed.

Fletch headed to the staff room and saw Zoe sat on the sofa with a cup if coffee and a magazine.

'How's Tess?' She asked as Fletch flicked the switch on the kettle and got out two mugs.

'She's okay, she just feels a bit out of it. Probably because she detached herself from the fluids for a while.' Fletch explained while making their tea.

'Why did she do that?' Zoe asked confused.

'Because we weren't tired so we went for a walk, which actually turned into just sitting down outside.' He said and turned around so he was facing Zoe.

'You shouldn't have done that.' Zoe said, still flicking through her magazine.

'I know. A nurse told us but Tess told her that I was a nurse too and blah, blah...' Fletch said and picked up the two teas.

'Right, I'm going back to Tess. See ya later.' He said and then left.

'Bye.' Zoe called as he left.

Fletch made his way back to Tess' cubicle, trying not to bump into anyone. He used his back to open the door and then walked in. He out the teas on the table next to Tess and then got in the bed with her. He lay beside her and handed her, her tea. He took his from the table and then they both took a sip. They swallowed it but nearly spat it out.

'Err...' Fletch said. Him and Tess swapped teas and then took a sip, sighing when it was the right tea.

'How do you drink that?' Fletch asked Tess.

'I could ask you the same question. My tea is nice, yours is just horrible.' Tess said while grinning. Fletch slapped her arm playfully.

'Oi! My tea is much better than yours.' He said and she just tutted.

'Are we actually arguing about tea?' She chuckled and Fletch quickly grabbed her tea of her and put hers and his on the table.

'Oi-' Tess started but before she could finish, Fletch was already on top of her, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved his hands up her waist. The kiss was just getting passionate when someone entered. Fletch quickly broke away and looked at Tess, horrified. He slowly let his weight down on Tess, being careful not to hurt her. He rested himself on her while she looked over his shoulder at who was stood near the door. It was only Abs and he sat himself down on a chair next to the bed.

'Hi.' He said and Fletch just snuggled into Tess' stomach. She put her hands on his head and massaged it slowly, working her way down to his neck.

'Hi.' She said back.

'I just wanted to see how you were doing,' Abs said.

'I'm fine, I just feel a bit drowsy.' She said while sighing.

'Yeah, well you will. Tess..?' Abs said.

'Yes?' She asked suspiciously.

'I've talked to Charlie and I have decided to move out and live with him. He has a spare room be now that Fletch is living with you, I thought that you could use a little bit of space.' He said as Fletch kissed Tess' stomach.

'John, you didn't have to do that...' Tess said.

'Tess I wanted to.' He said. She grabbed his hand and kissed it, wanting to give him a hug but couldn't with Fletch laying on her. Abs just smiled.

'Right, I'm going to catch up on some paperwork before my shift. I'll see you later.' Abs said and then left. Fletch kissed Tess' stomach and worked his way up until he was at her lips. He kissed her softly, caressing her body with his fingers. The kiss was, once again, becoming passionate so Tess took off Fletch's t-shirt, revealing his six pack, which she loved. She stroked his chest as he moved his hands down to her bum. He slowly lifted her gown up but then they heard the door open. Fletch just sighed and groaned as he laid back on Tess' stomach. She giggled and Zoe walked over and took a seat next to her bed.

'Sorry, did I interrupt something?' Zoe asked.

'No.' Tess said at the same time as Fletch who said, 'Yes!'

Tess tutted at him and he just grinned in reply. Zoe shook her head and went to continue.

'Right, Tess... Nick is coming in 2 days.' She said and Tess remembered.

'Oh yes, I forgot about that.' She said.

'I didn't.' Fletch said smugly with a wide grin on his face, knowing that it would wind Tess up.

'Oh be quiet you.' She said cheekily. He pulled his head off her stomach and supported himself with his arms, putting them either side of Tess.

'Make me.' He said back and kissed her softly. They kissed for a few seconds, forgetting that Zoe was in the room.

'Woah, guys, I am here you know.' Zoe said and Tess and Fletch giggled.

'Sorry Zo, you were saying?' Tess said and Fletch laid back down on Tess' stomach and turned his head sideways so he could see Zoe.

'Yeah. Nick is coming in a couple of days, so I was wondering how long you'll be off.' Zoe said, knowing that Tess was a workaholic.

'Do I have to take time off?' Tess asked and Fletch shot up.

'Of course you do.' He said, shocked that she would want to go back to work this quickly.

'Fletch... I'm fine.' Tess said back, looking at him. He was resting on his hands that were either side of Tess.

'You're not, you're still injured.' He said.

'Fletch, you're laid on top of me and I'm not complaining... Because it doesn't hurt. And if I feel bad or it starts to hurt I can take a break or go home.' She reasoned but Fletch still had his doubts.

'You're not complaining because I am your boyfriend and it doesn't hurt because of the morphine.' He said back.

'I can still complain even though you're my boyfriend.' Tess said, raising an eyebrow and Fletch grinned.

'No you can't.' He said cheekily.

'Of course I can.' She said and kissed him slowly. She pulled away and he was grinning from ear to ear.

'Anyway...' Zoe started, 'No, you don't have to take time off but I would recommend it Tess. If you really don't want to take time off then you are restricted to minor incidents and paperwork.' Zoe said bossily and Tess sighed.

'Fine. When am I going to be discharged?' She asked. Zoe got up and took her notes from the end of the bed and flicked through them. She looked at he discharge date and then looked bad at Tess, who she could hardly see since Fletch was on top of her. Just then Fletch moved himself off Tess and placed himself next to her. She shuffled over and he did the same. She then sat on his lap and he opened his legs so she was sat in between them.

'At the end of the week.' Zoe said and awaited Tess' reaction.

'Oh come on. I'm fine. Plus when I go home, I have a nurse to look after me.' Tess said to Zoe.

'Tess you are not fine. Your abdomen, thigh and arm still have to heal. Plus, when you get home I think Fletch's definition of _looking after_ is a it different to mine.' Zoe said and Fletch started laughing.

'Zoe...' Tess groaned with emphasis.

'Fine, I'll try and get it put forward but I'm not promising anything.' She said and Tess just smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Fletch got on with his shift and had been to visit Tess on his break, luckily without anyone noticing. It was time for his lunch break and he knew exactly where to go. He walked past the nurses station and reached the doors of the high dependency cubicle. He looked around and then entered, being unnoticed by everyone. He looked around the cubicle but no-one was in the bed. He noticed that the bathroom door was shut so he knocked.

'Who's there?' He heard a female nurse ask. He couldn't recognise the voice so presumed that it was a different nurse.

'Umm, I'm a nurse. I was wondering if I could have a word with you?' Fletch said professionally.

'Okay.' She answered and then came out of the bathroom, taking of her gloves and putting them in the bin on the way.

'What do you want to talk about?' She asked nicely.

'Well, I just wondered if I could help Tess instead of you. My name is Fletch, I am a nurse and I'm also her boyfriend. I was wondering if that would be okay. You can ask Tess too.' Fletch explained and the nurse smiled warmly.

'I'm sure I can arrange something.' She said and walked back into the bathroom.

'There is a male nurse outside called Fletch, I think, and he was wondering if he could help you instead of me. He said that he's your boyfriend too.' The female nurse said to Tess who was sat on the toilet seat with her gown on. Tess smiled.

'Yep, that's fine. But can you not mention this to anyone please. We haven't told anyone.' Tess said with pleading eyes.

'That's fine. I am from a different ward anyway.' The nurse said and walked back out again.

'She said that's fine so I'll just leave you to it.' She said and walked to the door. Fletch walked to the door with her and opened it for her.

'Thank you.' He said and the nurse smiled and walked out. Fletch quickly shut the door, but Robyn and Jamie had seen him.

Fletch opened the bathroom door and walked in. His eyes fell upon Tess, naked, stood with her hands on her hips.

'I love it when you stand like that...' Fletch said seductively and kissed her passionately. He lifted her up and this time she didn't wince. He pushed her against the sink and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She slowed the kissing down until they naturally broke apart.

'Now you actually have to wash me.' She said and Fletch grinned. He placed her back on the ground and examined her wounds carefully. They had been irrigated and dressed. He filled up the sink with warm water while Tess sat on the edge of he bath tub that was in there.

'Come on then.' Fletch said holding up a sponge soaked in warm water and a bar of soap. Tess stood up and Fletch grinned.

'No funny business.' She said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

'I wouldn't dream of it.' He said with a wink. He started at her feet. He washed all the way up her legs, avoiding her dressed wound. He moved up to her groin and she took a sharp breath. He smiled and rubbed it under her softly. She shut her eyes and he kissed her gently, while still rubbing.

'I've never wanted you more...' He said while kissing. He broke away and grinned like she did. He carried on and washed her stomach and arms. He got to her breasts and moved slowly over them, watching Tess' reaction intently. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Fletch then put the sponge down and rubbed the soap on his hands. He lathered the soap on Tess' legs, slowly making his way up. She closed her eyes as he rubbed the soap underneath her. He kept rubbing her, forgetting that he needed to actually wash her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly, but firmly. He wrapped one arm around her waist and back and kept rubbing her with the other one. He stopped rubbing her and pushed her up against the wall. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Fletch's waist. He held her thighs as he massaged her tongue with his. Then they heard a knock at the door of the cubicle. Fletch pulled away and looked at her.

'Ignore it... They won't come in here...' Tess said and kissed Fletch again. She ran her fingers through his hair as he moved his hands to her bum, squeezing firmly. Then they heard another knock. Followed by another one. Fletch pulled away and sighed. He put Tess back on the floor and sat on the toilet seat. Tess put on her gown and walked out of the bathroom, soap still on her legs. As she walked out she realised that it was Robyn and Jamie at the door but faced away. They turned around so she smiled and signalled for them to enter.

'Hi Tess.' Jamie said.

'Hi Jamie. What can I do for you?' She said while sitting on the edge of her bed.

'Ermm, nothing really, we just wanted to see how you were doing.' Robyn said but they weren't there just for that. They had seen Fletch open the door for another nurse and then shut it and he hadn't came out for a good 5 minutes.

'Yeah, we just wanted to see if you were any better. We're on our break and we were thinking that the ED isn't the same without you.' Jamie said and while he was saying this Robyn was discretely looking around for Fletch, but couldn't see him anywhere.

'Thanks Jamie but I'm fine. And Robyn if you're wondering where Fletch is he's just in the bathroom. He came to visit but nature called.' Tess said calmly noticing that Robyn was looking around but not wanting to reveal anything. Neither Jamie not Robyn realised that when Fletch walked into the bathroom no-one was in the bed, so they bought the excuse.

Fletch could hear the conversation so decided to play along. He got up from the toilet seat and flushed it. He then turned the taps on, pretending to wash his hands and then walked out. Tess looked up and he winked at her which neither Robyn nor Jamie noticed. Tess tried to hide her smile but Fletch just grinned openly.

'Oh hey Fletch.' Jamie said with a weak smile.

'Alright mate?' Fletch asked back.

'Yeah. Are you going to be long? It's just that Charlie has gone home and I'd really like a second opinion on a patient.' Jamie asked, looking at Fletch intently. Fletch looked at Tess and she looked back at him. He wanted to stay with Tess so much but didn't want to Jamie to suspect anything. Tess looked at him and he could tell that she didn't mind him going, but he knew what he wanted to do.

'Well, I still have another half an hour for my lunch, could you ask Abs instead?' He asked, trying to compromise and Jamie seemed to be happy with the suggestion.

'Yeah, thanks.' Jamie said.

'Right, now your breaks over so get back to work.' Tess said with a smile and they all chuckled.

'I hope you get better soon Tess.' Robyn said. Jamie smiled and then they both walked out. Fletch sighed heavily.

'I know.' Tess said while sighing too.

'It's not that. I just want you out of hospital. It's horrible to see you in here, especially when I could've prevented it.' He said and looked at the floor. Tess just stood up and enveloped Fletch in a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her head on his shoulder. He snuggled into her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, being carful not to hurt her.

'It wasn't your fault. And I'll be out of here soon.' Tess whispered in his ear and he kissed her neck in response. The blinds were open and Robyn and Jamie had witnessed them hugging.

'Aww they are such good friends. Just like us.' Robyn said to Jamie.

'I know.' He said and then they walked off together, in search of Abs.

'Right come on then. I still need washing.' Tess said as she broke away from the hug, grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the bathroom. Fletch just groaned as he thought of washing her. Once inside with the door shut, Tess went to take off her gown but Fletch stopped her.

'Let me.' He said and slowly lifted it off her. He put it on the floor and picked up the sponge and bar of soap. He rinsed her again, soaped her body and then rinsed her once more. Once she was clean he put her gown back on and grabbed her hand.

'Come on, I still have exactly 20 minutes until I need to get back.' Fletch said, checking his watch. Tess smiled and walked out of the bathroom dragging Fletch with her. She sat in her bed crossed legged and Fletch sat opposite her, crossed legged so their knees were touching. He looked behind him and realised the blinds were open so he knew he couldn't do anything with Tess. He placed his forehead against hers and sighed. Tess cupped his cheek in her hand just stroking it soothingly. He kissed her quickly and then took his forehead off hers. After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence Tess knew that this opportunity was too good to miss.

'Fletch...' She started. He looked at her and frowned.

'Yeah?' He asked.

'I think you should talk to Natalie.' She said looking down.

'What? Why? I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you. Didn't you re-' Fletch started but Tess cut him off.

'No Fletch.' She said while chuckling. 'I know you don't want to be with her. I was talking about your children. I bet they miss you and I know you miss them.' She said and Fletch sighed.

'I do miss them.' He said. It was different when Tess said that he missed them but when he said the words himself Tess felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. She looked down and felt her emotions creeping up on her. Fletch noticed and pulled her chin up.

'Hey, it's not your fault, like I've said before, it was my choice, not yours.' He said and she just nodded. A tear rolled down her face and Fletch wiped it away.

'Ring her Fletch.' She said and Fletch sighed.

'Do you really think that's the best idea?' He asked.

'Yes.' She said and finally met his gaze.

'Fine. If you think so.' He said while smiling weakly at her. He got his phone out of his pocket and scrolled down to Natalie's name. He rang it and put it to his ear. He grabbed Tess' hand and entwined their fingers together looking at her affectionally.

_'Adrian?'_

_'Yeah Nat. I want to see my children more often.' _

_'Really? After what you've done.' She said angrily._

_'Natalie, I know you're angry at me but don't take it out on the kids. Please.'_

There was a few minutes of silence.

_'Fine... You can have them once a week for the weekend. Is that better?' _

_'Yes, that's brilliant! Thank you. Can I have them this weekend then?'_

_'No, sorry Adrian but they are going to my mums because she hasn't seen them for a while. You can see them the next weekend though.' _

_'Oh okay. That's great. Thank you.'_

_'Bye.'_

_'Bye.' _

'She said I can have them once a week for the weekend!' Fletch said happily and Tess smiled.

'That's great!' Tess said and a tear fell from Fletch's eyes. 'Oh Fletch.' She said and embraced him in a hug. He pushed her down so she fell backwards, still hugging him. They both broke out into laughter and then someone entered. It was only Zoe.

'Oh sorry.' She said as she took a seat.

'Hey Zoe.' Tess said while pushing her and Fletch back up.

'Tess I have managed to move your discharge date forward...' Zoe started.

'Oh thanks Zoe!' Tess said but Fletch looked concerned.

'...It's tomorrow...' Zoe said carefully noting the expression on Fletch's face.

'Wow, I told you I'd be out soon.' Tess said to Fletch cheekily but he didn't smile back.

'No.' Fletch said looking at Tess.

'What do you mean "no"?' She said, tilting her head slightly.

'I don't want you to be discharged yet, you're still not well.' He said firmly.

'Fletch I'm fine.' She said.

'No you're not.'

'Yes I am.'

'You're only saying that so you can get back to work and not have to deal with the reality of how this happened and who did it to you!' Fletch said a bit stronger than intended. Tess looked at him, not believing that he'd bring Mike up in the conversation. Tess just stood up and went to leave.

'Tess...' Fletch said and grabbed her arm as she walked past. She stopped and pulled her arm from his grasp. She looked at him, shook her head and then walked out of her cubicle, heading outside. Fletch went to stand up.

'Don't. I'll go.' Zoe said and walked off after Tess. Fletch sighed and put his head in his hands.

Zoe walked outside the ED and saw Tess sat on a bench in the peace garden with tears down her face. Zoe's heart broke for Tess. She had been through so much and was just getting into a good place. Mike had made such an impact on her that no-one realised, until Fletch came along. Zoe walked over to Tess and sat down next to her. Tess looked at her and smiled weakly.

'You didn't have to follow me Zoe.' She said while staring at the water fountain.

'Yes I did. Tess you can't let Mike mess with your head. Or Fletch's for that matter. You need to do something about it.' Zoe said while putting an arm around Tess and rubbing her arm soothingly.

'Like what? What can I do to make him get out and stay out of my life?' Tess said through tears. Zoe had never seen her cry before. Tess had always been the strong one. The one to go to when _you _had problems. The motherly figure who would stand by you whether you were right or wrong.

'Talk about it. If not to a therapist then to me.' Zoe said, knowing Tess would never go to a therapist.

'I can't... It's to painful...' She said as she tried to breath normally.

'Come on Tess. It's only me.' Zoe said trying to reassure Tess that everything would be fine.

'He... He was there. There were other men too, he...' Tess started.

'Tess did he... Did he rape you?' Zoe said, saying the last part much quieter.

'No! No. But he would have if I didn't... If I didn't talk to him... I tried to talk to him but he wasn't listening. He... He threw me on the floor... And...' Tess explained and Zoe squeezed Tess' arm indicating that she should continue.

'And he bent down and kissed me. I didn't want to kiss him Zoe... I didn't! Steven tried to get him off but he threw Steven away. I kicked him in the stomach and tried to get free but he... He got on top of me... And... And kissed me again. He put his body weight on me and I couldn't breath... He was holding my neck too and squeezing it... I didn't like it Zoe, I was scared...' Tess said as more tears flowed down her face. Zoe just embraced Tess in a hug, knowing how hard it must be for Tess to reiterate the story. Tess pulled away and wiped her tears.

'What did he do next Tess?' Zoe asked, not wanting to ask but knowing that it was the only way that she would be free from Mike.

'He... I... He threw Steven on the ground and Steven fell unconscious... I ran up to mike and started hitting him... He... He grabbed my hands and walked me backwards so I was at the edge...' Tess said and another tear rolled down her cheek.

'At the edge of what Tess?' Zoe asked.

'At the edge of the hole... The skip was directly below it... I tried to step backwards but there was no floor. He pulled me back and said that I had moved on... He said that I had moved onto Fletch and that it's my fault his own life is bad... I said that I loved Fletch. That's the first time I had ever said that I love Fletch... Then he... He let go of me...' Tess said. As she said the last sentence the tears cascaded down her face as she relived the moment when she fell. She closed her eyes and tried to breath deeply but couldn't. She was having a panic attack and Zoe knew this.

'Tess, deep breaths. Put your head between your knees.' Zoe said and Tess did. She tried to breath deeply as Zoe rubbed her back comfortingly.

After a couple of minutes, Tess was back to normal and breathing properly.

'Are you ok?' Zoe asked, pretty concerned for her friends well being.

'Yes. I'm fine... I got my phone and I... I rang Fletch... I knew he'd save me...' Tess said, finishing the story.

'Oh Tess. You need to tell Fletch this. Tell him how you feel about Mike, and about him.' Zoe said.

'I can't... It's too... It's too hard...' Tess said, looking at the floor.

'Tess you need too. Fletch will understand. It's the only way for him to be out of both your lives for good.' Zoe said and Tess nodded.

'I guess so.' She said while wiping away her tears. She stood up and straightened out her top. Zoe stood up too and grabbed Tess' hand.

'Come on.' Zoe said as they walked, hand in hand, towards the ED.

As they entered the ED they spotted Fletch stood at reception. Noel was speaking to him but Fletch was looking around, not really interested in what Noel had to say. Tess took a deep breath as she let go of Zoe's hand and walked towards Fletch. Zoe smiled and headed towards her office, knowing that they needed to be alone. Fletch noticed Tess walking towards him and sighed.

'Fletch, I-' Tess started but Fletch cut her off.

'Don't. I'm sorry. I should never have said no. You _are _fine. And I shouldn't have brought Mike up. I'm so sorry.' He said and Tess chuckled.

'What are you laughing at?' He asked confused.

'I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have walked out, but hearing his name again was too much.' Tess said. Fletch smiled weakly and hugged her lovingly, snuggling into her neck.

'Plus, if you aren't fine, I can look after you... In more ways than one...' He whispered seductively into Tess' ear. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought of all the things they could do together.

'Come on, split it up you're husband won't be too pleased about that Tess.' Noel joked, chuckling to himself.

'I'm not married.' Tess said, breaking away from Fletch.

'Yes you are.' Noel laughed, thinking she was joking around.

'No I'm not.' Tess said, she looked at Fletch and horror struck her face. 'Noel, why did you think I was married?' Tess asked carefully.

'Well, your husbands just been in asking to see you so I sent him to your room.' Noel said in a panic. Tess and Fletch looked at each other. Tess was too scared to even talk. Fletch put an arm around her back and looked at Noel.

'Noel can you remember what he looked like?' Fletch asked quickly.

'Umm, yes. Yes.' Noel said back.

'Right, call security and ask them to keep him in that room. Then call the police and when they get here send them to Zoe's office.' Fletch said and Noel looked at him.

'Well get on with it!' Fletch shouted as he walked away, guiding Tess towards Zoe's office. Noel did what he was told and security were strolling around the room, keeping one eye on Mike.

Fletch and Tess went to Zoe's office and Fletch knocked on the door.

'Come in!' Zoe shouted through the door and Tess and Fletch entered. Zoe looked up from her paperwork and Fletch sat Tess down on the sofa and walked over to Zoe.

'Noel has just let Mike through. He is in the high dependency cubicle and security are keeping him there. The police are on the way but I need to know what happened Zoe.' Fletch explained and Zoe's mouth had fell open. She snapped out of it and nodded.

'It needs to come from Tess, Fletch. I know what happened but take it from her.' Zoe said and Fletch nodded.

'Okay. Can we stay here until he goes?' Fletch asked and Zoe nodded.

'Of course. Stay as long as you like. I could do with the company.' She said and chuckled, as did Fletch. He smiled and went to sit next to Tess, taking her hands.

'Tess, what happened that night. I need to know, I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me.' Fletch said and Tess looked at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. She explained everything to Fletch and he just sat, listening to her. Once she finished he enveloped her in a hug. She didn't need words, she needed comfort. The tears fell heavily as she let all of her emotions come out. Fletch hugged her until her sobs become nothing more than hiccups. He pulled away and saw Tess' puffy eyes and blotchy skin. He brushed away her tears with the pads of his thumbs and gazed into her eyes. He rested his forehead on hers and took his hands away from hers. He put them on her waist and kissed her gently, not taking his forehead from hers. She pulled away and sighed.

'Everything will be okay. Trust me.' He said and she managed a weak smile. Zoe was just sat watching them. She loved both of them but hated how horrible their situation was. Saying that, she knew that whatever life threw at them, they'd get through it, because they had each other. Tess kissed Fletch again, grabbing his scrub shirt and pulling him closer. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her harder, their tongues chasing each other's. Right then there was a knock at the door but neither Tess nor Fletch pulled away. The police came in and Tess slowly and reluctantly pulled away from Fletch. She turned around to face them, still sat on Fletch's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

'Hello, we were called and sent here.' A police woman said, entering he office with a man stood close behind. Tess looked at Fletch and he squeezed her waist to reassure her that everything would be okay

'Yeah. Do you want to sit down?' Fletch said. Tess looked at Zoe and mouthed _'is this okay?' _referring to the two police officers that were sat on the sofa next to her. Zoe smiled and nodded.

'We want to report an attempted murder.' Fletch said. Tess and Fletch took it in turns to describe Mike and what happened. After the police officers had questioned Tess and Fletch, they left and told them to stay in the office until further notice.

'Are you okay?' Zoe asked Tess.

'Yes. It's all just a bit full on.' Tess said back as she rested her head against Fletch's chest.

'It will be over soon.' Zoe said and Tess nodded. After 5 minutes of comfortable silence Tess decided to break it.

'So, how are you? Any men on the scene?' Tess joked and Zoe laughed.

'Well...' She replied and a Fletch sat up a bit.

'Come on, spill.' He said and Zoe just smiled.

'Well you know how me and Max have been... Friendly with each other. We are going out tomorrow.' Zoe said and Tess and Fletch looked at each other.

'Wouldn't have you go for a porter.' Tess said and she giggled along with Zoe.

'I wouldn't have you go for a nurse.' Zoe said back, raising her eyebrow and Tess giggled more.

'Well, I fell for one.' She said and kissed Fletch gently. She pulled away and he grinned.

'I can see that. Me and Max have been flirting for a while now and I know that there is an age gap but...' Zoe said and Fletch looked at Tess and then back at Zoe.

'We have an age gap but don't let it put you off. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me.' Fletch said and Tess looked at him. He smiled at her and then kissed her.

'Yeah. But you can't tell anyone.' Zoe said and Fletch and Tess laughed.

'We won't.' Tess said and Zoe nodded.

'Good. I wouldn't want the whole ED finding out.' She said.


End file.
